Convivencias conflictivas
by Calais Alcarin
Summary: Harry, por error de varios Gryffindors, toma una poción que le llevará a una noche de desenfrenada pasión con cierto profesor de pociones... teniendo unas desagradables consecuencias para el chico XD.
1. Capítulo 1: Ooops

Convivencias Conflictivas

Hola. Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que os guste. Ya sabéis: Harry Potter no es mío y no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

Capítulo 1: Ooops...

A pesar de que en el Gran Comedor había apenas unas 20 personas, Harry sentía como si miles de pares de ojos se estuvieran clavando en su persona. Y es que la razón principal de la próxima celebración no era precisamente que fuera 24 de Diciembre, sino que Harry Potter, "El-niño-que-vivió", había derrotado definitivamente a Lord Voldemort. Nadie sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho.

En ese mes de Noviembre la tensión ante la inminente batalla era tal que todos se sobresaltaban ante el más mínimo ruido. Ante la ola de descontrol y de gamberrismo que estaba a punto de desatarse como vía de escape a aquella envarada tensión, Dumbledore había decidido organizar una serie de actividades para que los alumnos se entretuvieran. Y, entonces, el 20 de Noviembre, mientras todo el mundo observaba como Harry se batía con una de Slytherin en el Club de Duelo, éste se esfumó.

Un manto de inquietud e incertidumbre había cubierto al alumnado y al claustro de profesores. Nadie sabía cómo o por qué se había desvanecido el Sr. Potter, pero una creciente sensación de miedo se iba apoderando de ellos ya que esta desaparición era una señal de que la guerra había estallado abiertamente. Y es que todos apuntaban con un dedo acusador a un mismo individuo: "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado".

Albus Dumbledore había canalizado sus fuerzas hacia dos objetivos: mantener la calma entre el alumnado y organizar a su Orden del Fénix. Todos sus miembros trabajaban arduamente pero ni siquiera Severus Snape tenía noticias del chico. La verdad es que no había sido llamado por Él, así que habían llegado a la conclusión de que su papel como espía había sido descubierto y de esa manera era prácticamente imposible hacer nada.

Aquella mañana del 24 de Noviembre reinaba un sepulcral silencio en el Gran Comedor. Tanto alumnos como profesores desayunaban inquietamente, ajenos de los que estaban a su alrededor, sumidos en sus pensamientos. Y, entonces, Harry Potter se materializó en el pasillo central del Gran Comedor, cubierto de sangre y con una varita que no era suya. Tras él yacía un cuerpo cubierto de ropajes negros del que no se veía nada, pero de cuya identidad nadie dudaba. Todo el comedor había quedado estático observando cómo el héroe del mundo mágico permanecía inmóvil, pálido y con la mirada vacía, perdida.

No fue hasta que se desplomó en el suelo con un ruido sordo que profesores y alumnos reaccionaron. Dumbledore controló con celeridad el caos que reinaba en el Gran Comedor con órdenes rápidas y precisas. En menos de cinco minutos el lugar fue desalojado y Harry fue llevado a la enfermería. En cuanto al cuerpo... éste fue llevado a un cuarto secreto para prepararlo para llevarlo al Ministerio tan pronto como Harry fuera atendido.

Despertó dos días después ante la mirada preocupada los miembros de la Orden y cuando Dumbledore le preguntó dijo simplemente, con voz firme, que no recordaba nada. Era mentira. Él lo sabía y Dumbledore también. Todos lo sabían y, sin embargo, nadie le presionó ni insistió.

Fingió como nunca había fingido. Se puso una máscara sonriente en la cara para tranquilizarlos. Y no era que no se sintiera feliz ahora que Él no estaba para atormentarlo, era que el horror de los últimos días estaría grabado en su piel a hierro candente para el resto de su existencia. Y consiguió engañarlos a casi todos. Snape jamás se dejaría engañar por algo así. No en vano él era experto en máscaras, su vida había dependido de que su máscara fuera perfecta y Potter era un principiante. Sin embargo, calló. Y la vida siguió su curso.

No había contado a nadie lo ocurrido en esos tres días, a nadie. Y no pensaba hacerlo jamás. Iba a actuar como si nada ocurriera, iba a guardar esos recuerdos en lo más profundo y recóndito de su alma, bajo llave, con esperanza de que algún día desaparecieran.

''Harry¿has terminado los deberes de Pociones? -preguntó Hermione interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

''Uff, Herm –interrumpió fastidiado Ron-, déjalo en paz.

''Ni hablar, luego lo dejáis para el último minuto y os ponen malísimas notas. Los TIMOS...

''¡Deja los TIMOS!- se metió Dean en la conversación- Están todavía lejos. Además, bastante tenemos con los deberes de Snape.

''Se ha pasado este año –dijo Seamus- ¡Y además son dificilísimos!

''�¿Y habéis visto lo que les ha mandado a las serpientes! –interrumpió exaltado Ron- No es ni la mitad de lo que nos ha mandado a nosotros. ¡No es justo!

''Snape y la palabra justo nunca irán juntos en una misma frase-dijo Fred.

''NUNCA –exclamó George.

Harry sonrió. Los Weasley se habían tenido que quedar en Hogwarts porque su padre estaba en San Mungo. No estaba grave pero necesitaba tranquilidad. Y eso precisamente era lo único que no tenía cuando los gemelos estaban cerca. Y, claro, si se quedaban los gemelos... pues también se quedaban Ginny y Ron. Dean, Seamus y Hermione habían convencido a los suyos para que les dejaran quedarse.

La conversación sobre las injusticias de Snape proseguía pero había ido bajando de volumen, lo que le hizo prestar atención.

''Sí -estaba diciendo Fred con una sonrisa malévola-, entonces eso es lo que haremos.

''¡Yeah! -exclamó George- Esto va a ser divertido.

Un escalofrío de advertencia le recorrió la espina dorsal a Harry y volvió la cabeza bruscamente hacia Hermione para ver si ésta tenía cara de aprobación o no (sabía bien que la chica no aprobaría una travesura salvo en circunstancias extremas). No estaba prestando atención. Oh, Dios. Sea lo que fuere que estaban tramando, no tenía pinta de ser muy bueno para la salud colectiva a juzgar por las expresiones de Dean, Seamus, Ron, Fred y George. Sálvese quien pueda.

Hermione volvió la cabeza de nuevo para mirar a los chicos.

''¿Qué decíais? Es que no estaba escuchando.

''No, nada...

''Nada importante, Herm.

Si había algo que le diera más miedo a Harry que un dementor... eso era una expresión de inocencia en la cara de los gemelos Weasley. Eso sí que lo hacía temblar, y más ahora que lo único que deseaba era paz y tranquilidad. No tenía ganas de andar con travesuras o deambulando por los pasillos por la noche, y menos sabiendo que eso conllevaría detención con Snape. Para nada.

Hermione se volvió a él buscando una respuesta y Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros dando a entender que él tampoco estaba prestando atención. La chica frunció el ceño y observo suspicazmente a los chicos (incluyéndolo a él, por desgracia) haciendo nota mental de vigilarlos estrechamente para que no cometieran una locura. Antes de que la cosa fuera a mayores y la muchacha empezara a interrogarlo, Harry recogió sus cosas y cogió su mochila.

''Bueno –dijo levantándose de la mesa-, me voy a la biblioteca.

Si antes del 20 de Noviembre hubiera dicho algo así, Hermione y cía. le hubieran puesto una mano en la frente en busca de signos de fiebre o de cualquier otra enfermedad. Sin embargo, ya se habían acostumbrado porque desde que volvió de su "viaje" había pasado mucho tiempo allí, concentrado en los estudios como un medio de evasión a sus recuerdos.

Su partida fue observada con cierto desinterés (cosa que agradecía) ya que todos los chicos se habían concentrado en cómo llevar a cabo su broma, y Hermione y Ginny en tratar de enterarse de qué estaban tramando. Hermione apenas le dirigió una mirada de aprobación (¡los TIMOS están cerca!) antes de concentrase de nuevo en los chicos.

Llegó a las grandes puertas de madera de la biblioteca y entró rápidamente.

''Buenos días, señora Pince –saludó cortésmente.

''Buenos días, señor Potter. Los libros que me pidió se los he dejado en su mesa –dijo haciendo un ademán hacia la mesa que se había acostumbrado a ocupar.

''¿También el de "Pociones de siglo XV"? –preguntó asombrado. Aquel libro era un ejemplar muy difícil de conseguir ya que apenas había media docena en todo el mundo mágico.

''Sí –dijo la señora Pince guiñándole un ojo pícaramente- No es de la biblioteca así que devuélvamelo nada más terminar, señor Potter.

''Muchas gracias –le sonrió- . Así lo haré.

Avanzó lentamente a la mesa que se encontraba más cercana a la sección prohibida, oculta a las demás pero bien iluminada por la luz que se colaba a través de un amplio ventanal que había en la pared frente a su cabecera. Fue pasando la mano por la superficie de las mesas, los libros de las estanterías, amando la sensación de tranquilidad que le transmitía su tacto. En la mesa la señora Pince le había dejado ordenadamente varios libros de Transfiguración y Pociones.

''Muy bien -murmuró-. Pociones primero...

Había terminado todo el trabajo de navidades excepto el de Pociones a pesar de que llevaban una semana escasa de vacaciones Los libros de Transfiguración los tenía para completar un trabajo que McGonagall les había mandado sobre los animagos y por propia curiosidad. Sacó pergamino, tinta y plumas de su mochila, los depositó sobre la mesa y colocó frente a él el pergamino en el que había estado desarrollando su trabajo de pociones sobre la poción Multijugos. Ron, Hermione y él tenían ventaja ya que esa poción no les era desconocida y eso les facilitaba bastante su labor, aunque no mucho ya que no sólo tenían que presentar un trabajo escrito (de 120 centímetros de longitud de pergamino), sino que también tenían que elaborar la poción (que él había empezado a prepara en un aula vacía cercana a la de Transformaciones porque ésta necesitaba un mes cocción). Observó detenidamente el pergamino frente a él:

"… y, por lo tanto, para que la poción sea efectiva es necesario un objeto, que puede ser tanto orgánico como inorgánico (aunque preferentemente orgánico), del sujeto en el que uno se quiere transfigurar. No obstante, bajo ningún concepto debe utilizarse una sustancia animal, ya que tendrá diversas repercusiones, tales como un aumento de periodo de tiempo de transformación…"

Estaba tan concentrado en la tarea que no se percató de que alguien más había entrado en la biblioteca, avanzado por el pasillo con un murmullo susurrante de ropajes por el pasillo principal y se había situado detrás de él. Continuó tomando notas en sucio en uno de los pergaminos, pasando cuidadosamente las hojas del libro "Pociones del siglo XV". Cuando terminó de anotar los últimos datos que necesitaba cogió el pergamino en sucio y lo releyó, ordenando las notas que había estado tomando durante más de una hora para poder redactarlas apropiadamente.

Severus observaba al chico mientras trabajaba, levemente molesto de que éste ni siquiera sintiera su presencia cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de él. _''Es arrogante e irrespetuoso incluso sin darse cuenta''_ pensaba el profesor de pociones a la vez que echaba un vistazo al pergamino que Harry estaba leyendo''_. Sólo espero que no me entregue esa chapucería o le pondré la detención mas larga de su vida. O mejor ''_se retractó sonriendo con desdén_'', que lo haga, necesito que alguien limpie el aula de pociones y¿quién mejor que alguien que tiene amplia experiencia en ese campo?''_

Observó cómo Harry comenzaba a redactar cuidadosamente las sucias y desordenadas notas en otro pergamino y sonrió malvadamente. A diferencia de a los Slytherin, a quienes había mandado un trabajo sobre el Veritaserum (algo bastante fácil dado que tanto su composición como sus efectos eran muy conocidos, aunque hubiera que prepararla muy cuidadosamente), a los Gryffindor les había ordenado tres trabajos sobre la poción Multijugos, el Estrafactum y el Mensapertum (que no sólo eran poco conocidas, por lo que buscar información sobre ellas sería difícil, sino que eran también complicadas de preparar).

''Espero por su bien, Potter, que me entregue todos los trabajos en la fecha fijada. Aunque, por lo que veo –comentó con un matiz burlón en la voz-, todavía va por el primer trabajo.

Harry se volvió bruscamente casi volcando la tinta, totalmente sobresaltado para satisfacción de Severus. Consiguió atrapar el frasco de tinta a tiempo antes de que estropeara todo el trabajo de Transformaciones y lo colocó bien en la mesa con manos temblorosas.

''Disculpe pero no oí lo que me dijo –dijo con un hilillo de voz. ¿Cuándo demonios había entrado?

''Que espero que entregue puntualmente sus tareas, Sr. Potter. Aunque como veo que va usted por la primera lo dudo mucho. Se ve que la fama no lo es todo¿verdad? Parece que tenemos aquí a la versión en miniatura –recalcó el "en miniatura"- de Gilderoy Lockhart.

''Ya he terminado las otras dos –contestó enrojeciendo furiosamente.

Severus arqueó una ceja y extendió una mano indicándole que se los entregara. Harry sacó dos pergaminos y se los dio, totalmente incómodo. Ese sitio era algo así como su santuario y no se sentía a gusto si había alguien aparte de la señora Pince. Y más si ese alguien era Severus Snape. La verdad de por qué no había dado contestación a sus provocaciones era que quería estar tranquilo y que no tenía ganas de pelea.

Mientras tanto, Snape había conseguido lo que había venido a buscar: confirmar que Potter no había salido de su estado apático y que se había volcado en los estudios para no pensar. Simplemente le devolvió los pergaminos con una fría mirada de superioridad y se volvió para dirigirse a una de las estanterías de la sección prohibida.

Harry parpadeó confuso. ¿Es que no le iba a decir nada? Aunque él con esa mirada tenía más que suficiente. Recogió todos sus útiles y los libros tras buscar rápidamente los pocos detalles que le faltaban y se los devolvió a la señora Pince.

''Gracias –murmuró y salió a paso ligero, casi corriendo, de la biblioteca.

Cuando el chico salió, Severus fue hasta donde se encontraba la bibliotecaria, recuperó su libro "Pociones del siglo XV" y salió majestuosamente de la sala.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Aquella noche habían organizado una pequeña fiesta en la Torre de Gryffindor y, curiosamente, Hermione no había puesto objeciones, es más, se estaba divirtiendo como el que más. Habían alcoholizado varias bebidas y ya estaban todos bastante contentos. Harry, totalmente acalorado, se separó un poco del grupo que bailaba alocadamente en el centro de la Sala Común, yendo hacia una mesa en la que había un vaso de bebida. Le sonaba que era suyo, pero¿qué más daba si no lo era? Lo cogió y lo bebió entero de un trago tirando después el vaso a la basura.

Diez minutos más tarde salía atropelladamente de la Torre ante la mirada sorprendida de la Señora Gorda y se perdía por los oscuros pasillos. Gimió desesperado, abrazándose a sí mismo, cosa que hizo empeorar la situación ya que un escalofrío placentero le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se dirigió con pasos torpes y vacilantes, intentando sostenerse apoyándose contra las paredes, hacia la Torre de Astronomía, deseando tan sólo tumbarse sobre el frío suelo para aliviar el ardor de su cuerpo.

Los profesores también habían montado una pequeña fiesta en una habitación cercana al despacho de Dumbledore. Severus observaba incrédulo lo que el estado de ebriedad provocaba en sus compañeros de trabajo. Él era el único que estaba sobrio en aquella sala, cosa que no era de extrañar ya que tenía especial resistencia a los efectos de las pociones y la bebidas alcohólicas eran, al fin y al cabo, una poción. Hacía un rato había conseguido impedir que Minerva hiciera un strip tease y que la señora Hooch se tirara por la ventana intentando demostrar que podía volar sin escoba. Con eso ya había tenido más que suficiente, así que hechizó las ventanas (no fuera que Hooch intentara tirarse de nuevo) y salió de allí antes de que le obligaran a jugar al Strip Twister.

Por culpa de esos borrachos tenía que hacer la guardia él solo (Filch también estaba en la fiesta y en no muy buenas condiciones que digamos). Maldiciendo a los estúpidos y a sus estupideces, recorrió los pasillos en penumbras iluminándolos con la luz de su varita, dirigiéndose a la Torre de Adivinación. Pobre del que se encontrara con él esa noche porque iba a comprender por qué en un tiempo había sido la mano derecha de Voldemort.

Comprobó rápida y metódicamente que no había nadie y se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía dejando tras de sí únicamente el eco de los susurros de su ropa. Comenzó a subir las angostas escaleras que llevaban al aula de Astronomía cuando con su fino oído captó una serie de ruidos, apenas murmullos, que provenían de allí. Sonrió con deleite. Oh, sí. Se iba a librar de toda la tensión que le provocaban sus frustraciones (eso y la incompetencia de algunos) de un plumazo.

Harry ya no sabía qué hacer. Su cuerpo ardía y ese ardor era tal que no notaba la frialdad del suelo. Su piel estaba perlada por el sudor y su cuerpo estaba tenso como la cuerda de un arco. No hubiera podido hablar aunque su vida dependiera de ello, lo único que podía hacer era respirar dificultosamente y en sonoros jadeos. Trataba de menguar el dolor del placer removiéndose inquieto en el suelo pero no servía de nada. Había aflojado su túnica y su camisa en un intento de aliviar la opresión que sentía en el cuerpo pero había sido inútil.

No era consciente de lo que tenía alrededor así que su mente no registró el hecho de que Severus entraba en el aula una sonrisa diabólicamente triunfante. Su mente tampoco registró que le estaba llamando con voz venenosamente fría, sólo estaba concentrado en llevar aire a sus pulmones y en abrazarse a sí mismo hecho un ovillo en el helado suelo. Sin embargo, sí que sintió como algo fresco se le posaba en la frente e instintivamente trató de acercarse más y más a ello.

Eso era lo último que Snape esperaba encontrarse.

''Potter –le llamó-. ¡Potter¡Respóndame ahora mismo!

Lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue un coro de jadeos y gemidos así que, definitivamente, algo iba mal. Posó su mano en la frente del menor buscando signos de fiebre, pero el chico estaba frío, tremendamente frío. Harry se acercó a él gimiendo y cuando Snape trató de apartar la mano, el gryffindor la agarró sin permitírselo, apretándola contra sí mismo.

De repente, en su mente se dispararon mil señales de alarma cuando sintió como algo mágico lo envolvía, reconociendo instantáneamente la poción por la que Harry estaba así, pero ya fue incapaz de hacer nada al respecto. Todo se volvió difuso para ambos, una neblina los envolvió y ya no fueron conscientes de nada salvo de sus deseos.

En un incomprensible arrebato de lujuria, atrapó los labios de Harry entre los suyos golosamente. Mordisqueó el labio inferior y lo lamió obteniendo un gemido apasionado del chico entre sus brazos. Harry entreabrió la boca, deseoso de más, pero sin saber realmente que era ese "más" y Severus no esperó mayor invitación e invadió aquella dulce cavidad expertamente, entrelazando su lengua con la de un inexperto Harry que trataba de imitarle. Recorrió el delgado cuerpo del menor comenzando a desabrochar su camisa y a pasar sus manos por los pectorales del muchacho. Harry gimió y se arqueó entre sus brazos, cosa que aprovechó Severus para mordisquear su cuello encendido de pasión.

Fue bajando lentamente hasta los pezones y empezó a succionarlos y mordisquearlos hasta que se endurecieron. Harry se arqueó nuevamente, retorciéndose, jadeando extasiado y apretando la túnica del mayor entre sus temblorosas manos, tironeando de ella. Severus lo observaba fascinado, saboreando la deliciosa sensación de tener al chico así para él, viéndolo derretirse bajo sus caricias, completamente sonrojado.

Jugueteó con el ombligo al tiempo que bajaba la cremallera y abría el cierre del pantalón. Harry se estremeció cuando sintió ese leve toque sobre su entrepierna y gimió de nuevo impaciente, bajando las manos para enterrarlas en el cabello azabache del hombre instándolo a que lo tocara otra vez ahí, abriendo instintivamente las piernas para facilitarle el acceso al mayor.

Severus sonrió sabiendo que el chico era totalmente inocente y que realmente no sabía qué quería que él le hiciera. Una vocecilla en su cabeza gritaba una y otra vez que no debería estar haciéndole eso a Potter y que el chico no sabía quién era el que le prodigaba las caricias. Pero no podía oírla, los efectos de la poción se lo impedían y estaba centrado únicamente en dar placer al joven.

Retiró los pantalones y los boxers y lamió juguetonamente la punta del miembro del excitado muchacho. Harry hundió más los dedos en el cabello del hombre, jadeante, deseoso de más. Lamió la extensión del sexo, jugueteando con los testículos notando como Harry se retorcía de placer debajo de él. Por fin lo tomó enteramente en su boca comenzando a moverse sobre él lentamente, aumentando el ritmo paulatinamente. Poco después Harry se arqueaba abriendo la boca en un ahogado grito, liberándose en la boca del mayor.

Severus lo besó con pasión y mientras tanto, impaciente, con un movimiento de varita hizo que sus propias ropas desaparecieran. El miembro le pulsaba dolorosamente por la excitación pero se obligó a sí mismo a esperar un poco más. Trazó un nuevo recorrido de besos por aquella selva virgen que era el cuerpo de Harry, llegando hasta el miembro, que besó y lamió tratando de hacerlo despertar de nuevo. Harry gimió a través de su respiración entrecortada y se revolvió inquieto, con el cuerpo todavía laxo tras la reciente eyaculación.

A la vez que excitaba la virilidad del muchacho, Severus bajó lentamente, acariciando, la mano hacia su entrada. Harry al notarlo se tensó pero el mayor le besó tranquilizándolo poco a poco. Le hizo lamer sus dedos al menor mientras él mordisqueaba su cuello. Harry, completamente excitado otra vez, lamió apasionadamente los dedos que el otro le ofrecía, pasando su lengua con dedicación por esos dedos, uno por uno, casi haciéndole perder la cabeza al mayor.

Severus no iba a aguantar mucho más y menos ante la erótica visión que Harry le estaba ofrendando. Retiró su mano de la dulce boca del chico y las bajó nuevamente a su entrada. Le besó con pasión entrelazando su lengua con la del joven al tiempo que introducía un dedo lentamente en su interior. Harry se tensó de nuevo y clavó sus uñas en la espalda del hombre. Severus esperó a que se relajara para mover el dedo lentamente en el interior de aquella estrecha cavidad. Cuando sintió que el joven se acostumbraba a tenerlo dentro metió un segundo dedo y más tarde, un tercero.

Harry se retorcía jadeante entre sus brazos, incapaz de calmarse ante aquella desconocida sensación de placer que le embargaba haciéndole sentir un nudo de tensión en el estómago. Severus gimió, aquello ya era su límite. Se afirmó entre las piernas del menor, levantando levemente sus caderas para poder penetrarlo mejor y que le doliera menos. El gryffindor gimió frustrado al sentir cómo el otro retiraba de su entrada los dedos. Severus comenzó a entrar en él lentamente y Harry abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, que se llenaron de lágrimas ante el punzante dolor que sentía.

Cuando estuvo completamente en él se inclinó a lamer tiernamente las lágrimas del menor, quedándose, aunque era una tortura para él, quieto, sin moverse, tan sólo besando suavemente las mejillas y los labios del chico. Masajeó su miembro hasta que sintió que el placer embargaba de nuevo al menor, que gemía suavemente entre sus labios y comenzaba a arquearse con movimientos torpes, sin saber cómo hacerlo pero buscando la misma sensación que había sentido cuando había tenido los dedos del hombre en su interior.

Empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior y Harry se abrazó a él con las piernas enredadas en su cintura, besándolo con pasión. Eso le hizo perder el escaso control de sí mismo que le restaba y hundió la cabeza el cuello del menor, embistiendo en aquella cálida estrechez que lo llevaba a la locura, oyendo vagamente los jadeos y los gemidos de placer del otro y apenas notando las uñas clavadas en su espalda. Cuando sintió que estaba cerca tomó el sexo del menor con una mano como pudo, masajeándolo al mismo ritmo de sus envites hasta que ambos alcanzaron el clímax con gritos de placer.

Con la respiración entrecortada se dejó caer sobre Harry, sintiendo la ardiente respiración del chico en su cuello y los leves espasmos de placer que recorrían su pequeño cuerpo. Harry, sudoroso y jadeante, trataba de normalizar su respiración y de controlar su estremecido cuerpo sin mucho éxito, ya que lo único de lo que era capaz era de abrazar el cuerpo del que estaba sobre él. Lentamente, Harry se dejó caer satisfecho en los brazos de Morfeo.

Severus sintió como el joven se relajaba y salió de su cuerpo con delicadeza, arrancando un suave gemido del dormido Harry. Con un hechizo limpiador los aseó a ambos y preparó, todavía bajo los efectos de la poción que había ingerido Harry y por lo tanto, nada consciente de lo que hacía, una improvisada cama con sus túnicas para pasar la noche. Atrajo al joven hacía sí consiguiendo que éste suspirara suavemente y se abrazara a él.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

''¡FRED! –gritó George llamándolo.

''¿Qué pasa?

''¿Dónde est�?

''¿Cuál?

''La poción.

''¿Qué poción?

''"ESA" poción.

Al oír aquello, Dean, Ron, Seamus, Fred y George se miraron espantados mientras Hermione les miraba con el entrecejo fruncido sin entender nada.

''Ooops –exclamaron todos los chicos al unísono.

Continuará…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, decidme. Es mi primera historia (y primer lemmon... no veáis lo que me costó escribirlo TT.TT). Dejad reviews, pleaseeeeeeeeee.

Calais Alcarin

Miembro de la orden Severusiana


	2. Capítulo 2: No es lo mismo tubérculo que...

Convivencias conflictivas

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero desde el 25 de Enero al 14 de Febrero estuve de exámenes en la uni y me fue imposible escribir nada porque tenía que estudiar muchísimo. Luego, cuando los terminé, estaba tan cansada que lo último que me apetecía era ponerme a escribir. Me he tomado unos cuantos días de descanso.

Harry Potter no es mío y bla, bla, bla…

Quiero avisar que a mí se me hace imposible actualizar a la semana por varias razones:

1-No tengo ni idea de cómo va a ir este fic, es decir, me lo voy inventando sobre la marcha y si mi musa vuela… pues no puedo escribir. Aunque tengo algunas escenas y cosas así ya pensadas, son sólo eso, escenas. Aprovecho para decir que vuestras ideas son bienvenidas. Puede que no las utilice, que lo haga o que las modifique, pero en todo caso vuestras ideas pueden inspirarme.

2-No voy a poner un capítulo pequeño. Si coincide, coincide, pero yo voy a intentar que el capítulo tenga una extensión mínima de ocho caras en Verdana 9.

3-Tengo el trabajo de la uni. Ya es el segundo cuatrimestre y no puedo dormirme en los laureles.

Aviso esto no porque alguien se haya quejado, sino para que nadie empiece a pensar que voy a dejar el fic sin terminar y porque sé cuanto fastidia estar esperando a que se publique el siguiente cap de un fic. Pero tenéis que entender que no es algo que yo pueda evitar. Más me gustaría poder actualizar a la semana, pero realmente me es imposible.

A otra cosa, mariposa.

Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, de verdad, me ha hecho mucha ilusión. No creo que pudiera continuar si no viera que le gusta a alguien mi fic. Pensaba contestaros aquí a los comentarios, pero al final he decidido hacerlo en donde me los dejasteis. De verdad que MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Otra cosilla. En el cap hay varios términos en Latín. Creo que se entienden bien, pero por si acaso os pongo al final del cap lo que significan. Si alguien tiene alguna duda sólo tiene que preguntarme.

IMPORTANTE, LEED ESTO POR FAVOR. ¿Blaise Zabini qué es¿Pelirrojo¿Moreno?

Es que he leído varios fics y en todos tenía el color de pelo distinto… Que me conteste quien sepa, please.

Muchas gracias Sherezade y Tsunade por vuestro incondicional apoyo. A ti, Sherezade, por leerte mi fic aunque no te gustara el yaoi y por darme la idea sobre la clase de Adivinación. A ti, Tsunade, por ayudarme a concretar esa idea y por hacerte un hueco para leerte mi fic (que aunque sé que te gusta el yaoi, también sé que andabas hasta arriba de trabajo y aún así te lo leíste).

Por ello y muchas cosas más, os dedico este cap, amigas.

Ahora sí, el capítulo. Espero que os guste.

Capítulo 2: No es lo mismo tubérculo que tú ver culo.

''¿Y bien? –gruñó Hermione amenazante, con una especie de tic nervioso en la mejilla- ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme qué es eso de "esa poción"? –continuó con voz engañosamente suave.

El silencio reinó en el tenso ambiente de la Sala Común. La expresión de Hermione auguraba una tormenta de gigantescas proporciones, así que nadie se sentía con el valor suficiente para explicarle lo ocurrido (menudo valor Gryffindor), y en caso de hacerlo, nadie podía asegurar que el desafortunado que se atreviese saliera con vida. Ginny permanecía al margen observándolos curiosamente con una sonrisa atontada y nada acorde con la situación, que ponía de manifiesto que el alcohol todavía nublaba demasiado sus sentidos como para entender algo de lo que pasaba en la sala.

Pero ni siquiera la mejor mirada asesina marca Hermione "vais-a-pagarlo-nos-van-a-expulsar" Granger podía contra el efecto que producían varios firewhisky y cervezas de mantequilla en los ocupantes de la Sala Común, que estaban tan ebrios que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que "El-niño-que-sobrevivió-dos-veces" no estaba allí.

''Wow, Ron. La chica es toda una fierecilla –logró articular George con dificultad, logrando un coro de carcajadas-. ¿Es así también en la cam…?

Media hora y varias bofetadas más tarde (ante lo cual Ginny había estado animando extasiada y a carcajada limpia desde el sillón en el que estaba repantigada a una Hermione que daba soplamocos a diestra y siniestra), Hermione había conseguido que todos los chicos salieran corriendo de la sala entablando una desesperada batalla campal por ver quién conseguía darle primero el libro de donde habían sacado la poción y así librarse de la furia de la muchacha.

''Se llama "Hiperlibidum" –le facilitó rápidamente el nombre un asustado Dean.

En cuanto tuvo el grueso volumen entre sus manos Hermione buscó la poción y comenzó a leer:

_''"El Hiperlibidum data del sVI a.C. Fue creada por los antiguos magos romanos con motivo únicamente lúdico, ya que consta que se empleaba exclusivamente en los esclavos (especialmente bélicos) para obtener un sometimiento total a los deseos del dominus. Actúa de afrodisíaco en ambas partes, aunque con mayor intensidad en el que la ingirió, exacerbando sus sentidos hasta el límite de la cordura, alterando irrevocablemente su modus operandi durante un periodo de tiempo de..."_

''Lo peor fue conseguir el pétalo de rosa negra –la voz de Ron le distrajo de la lectura-. Ni siquiera sabíamos que existieran rosas de ese color.

''¿Qué? Aquí no pone que sea necesario ese ingrediente –les dijo Hermione después de examinar minuciosamente la lista de ingredientes que se especificaba en la página, tras la explicación de los efectos.

''Claro que sí, mira –le dijo Fred entregándole una lista de ingredientes que habían apuntado para poder conseguirlos sin tener que consultar el pesado libro continuamente.

La chica miró con el entrecejo fruncido la lista que tenía en la mano, comparándola con la que figuraba en el grueso volumen que tenía abierto en su regazo. Coincidía en gran parte de los ingredientes, pero había una tercera parte que no lo hacía. Pasó la página del libro para comprobar si la lista continuaba en el reverso de la página y lo que leyó le dejó boquiabierta.

''¡Idiotas¡Preparasteis otra poción!

''¿CÓMO!

''Preparasteis el "Hiperlibidum ad pregnantum".

''¿Y qué se supone que hace esa? Tiene prácticamente el mismo nombre, así que no creo que varíe mucho –contestó un ofuscado Ron haciendo gala de su "amplio" conocimiento en la materia.

''Ya sabes lo que dicen -dijo Ginny con guasa desde el sillón-. No es lo mismo tubérculo que tú ver culo, aunque parezcan iguales…

''Cállate, borrachuza –gruñó Ron molesto a lo que Ginny contestó con una sonora (y borracha) carcajada.

''¿Y bien? –inquirió Dean con cautela- ¿Qué hace entonces?

Al oír aquello Hermione comenzó a leer en voz alta:

_''"El "Hiperlibidum ad pregnantum" data del sIII p.C. aproximadamente (no se conoce con exactitud la fecha de su creación). Se estima que se creó a fines de la República, época en la que aumentó el número de esclavos, que en su mayoría eran prisioneros de guerra vendidos por el Estado y, consecuentemente, empeoró su situación social. De ello derivaron los levantamientos de esclavos. Entre estos esclavos se encontraban en pequeña proporción magos que, aunque ignorantes en su mayoría del poder que poseían, podían suponer un peligro para la hegemonía de poder que ostentaban encubiertamente los magos en esta época en las instituciones de poder (como, por ejemplo, el Senado)._

_Mediante está poción, el esclavo (hombre o mujer) quedaba privado de todo raciocinio durante un corto período de tiempo (sus efectos extensibles a no más de tres horas tras la consumación del acto sexual). En el caso de que el dominatus fuera virgen, su magia, además, quedaba ligada al dominus, pudiendo éste tenerla a su disposición si así lo deseara a partir de esa primera unión carnal (cosa que no ocurría si el dominatus no conservaba esa pureza que representaba la virginidad)._

_Sin embargo, esta poción tenía efectos secundarios, aunque eso ocurría exclusivamente en los varones. En el caso del dominatus, éste podía quedar embarazado, pero sólo si poseía un gran poder mágico. En el caso del dominus, éste quedaba bajo los efectos afrodisíacos, no pudiendo controlar su deseo sexual, aunque plenamente consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor; dichos efectos no podían ser eludidos ya que tenían la misma esencia que un hechizo lanzado con varita y eran inevitables. Comparativamente, tenían los mismos efectos que tienen los instintos veelas (siendo estos ineludibles tanto para el veela y como para su pareja)._

_Con la abolición de la esclavitud se prohibió la preparación y el uso de esta poción bajo pena de…" _–Hermione paró de leer, mirando con ojos llameantes a los que estaban en la Sala Común- ¿Habéis visto lo que habéis hecho? Ahora no sólo habéis roto las reglas del colegio¡sino que también las del Ministerio de Magia! Merlín, qué vamos a hacer… -la chica estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

''Ufff, menos mal que acabó en la basura… -suspiró un cansado Seamus.

''¿CÓMO?

''La papelera está llena de un líquido extraño, así que alguien ha debido de volcarlo sin querer y ha caído en la papelera –contestó confundido Seamus ante ese grito, señalando la papelera que, en efecto, tenía un líquido de color parduzco en su interior.

Minutos después una Hermione furiosa salía de la sala rumbo a su habitación tras haber estampado con fuerza el dichoso libro en la cara de Seamus. ¿Y los chicos? Después de todo aquel lío de la poción, estos definitivamente habían aprendido una cosa importante que no olvidarían en sus vidas: nunca, pero nunca, le des alcohol a Hermione Granger. ¡Es una borracha violenta! Mientras tanto Ginny dormía placidamente en el sillón, ajena a toda aquella algarabía.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Un agradable calorcillo lo envolvía, así que Harry tenía pocas ganas de despertar y levantarse. Se acurrucó más y sintió como lo encerraban en un posesivo abrazo, con los brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura. Se fue despertando suavemente, con la ligera sensación de que algo era diferente en esa mañana en comparación con el resto de su vida. El qué, no lo sabía, y la modorra que lo envolvía no ayudaba mucho a averiguarlo. La luz se filtraba por la ventana incidiéndole directamente en la cara y se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber cerrado las malditas cortinas de su cama. Se revolvió inquieto ente esos brazos que… ¡Un momento! _¿Brazos!_ Cobró conciencia bruscamente de la realidad que lo rodeaba… y, Merlín, qué poco le gustó esa realidad.

_''Bien. Bien… bien_ -balbuceaba mentalmente, totalmente tenso y a un paso de un ataque de pánico en toda regla''_. No hay por qué entrar en pánico. Analiza la situación con calma, Harry, que todo esto puede ser un producto de tu retorcida imaginación. ¡Por Merlín, que lo sea! Mmmmm… Pero entonces eso significa que estás loco como una cabra, porque mira que además de ver las manos sobre tu cintura, las estás sintiendo… ¡Basta! Calmacalmacalma… Analiza. La. Situación._

Estaba en un aula, eso lo sabía por los pupitres, y más concretamente en el aula de Astronomía, en la Torre de Astronomía. De eso estaba seguro porque veía el gigantesco mapa de las constelaciones sujeto a la pared frente a él y por el gran globo terráqueo del rincón cercano a la puerta del aula.

_''Vale, es un avance… Y hasta aquí no hay nada nocivo para tu salud mental, Harry''_ se dijo a sí mismo''_, Sigamos. ¡No quiero! ''_gritó su diminuta parte Slytherin, sobre todo al notar un apretón en sus caderas de unas manos que no eran _suyas'' ¡Sigue! Valor Gryffindor, amigo ''_se animó, a lo que su conciencia le contestó _lloriqueante''. Debería estar en Slytherin… ¡Argh¡Ya vale¡SIGUE!_

Había dormido sobre una túnica negra, tapado por lo que parecía una capa, del mismo color. Alguien estaba a su espalda, abrazándolo. ¿Estaba desnudo¡Demonios¡Ambos lo estaban! Su mente no pudo aguantar más carga emocional, por lo que su diminuta alma de Slytherin se hizo con el control de sus actos, haciéndole levantarse tras conseguir liberarse con mucho esfuerzo de los brazos que lo oprimían, y buscar frenético sus ropas por el aula. Consiguió reunirla y se vistió apresuradamente, casi sin poner atención en hacerlo correctamente por lo que la camisa quedó mal abrochada y casi se tropezó con sus pantalones cuando se levantó. Echó un rápido vistazo por el aula para comprobar si se dejaba algo y tras ello, salió apresuradamente de la clase poniendo especial cuidado en no mirar a la persona a la que dejaba atrás. No quería, bajo ningún concepto, saber quién era.

Le despertó el leve gemido que emitió la puerta al cerrarse. ¿Dónde…? Severus se incorporó mirando desorientado a su alrededor, tratando de aclarar su adormilada mente. Normalmente, a esas horas de la mañana del día de Navidad estaría tomando una humeante taza de té caliente con unas pastas, sentado frente a la chimenea en su sillón favorito y no en la Torre de Astronomía completamente desnudo, tumbado sobre su ropa en el frío suelo. Se sacudió de golpe la somnolencia cuando una marabunta de imágenes se adueñó de su mente mostrándole, para su desgracia, una detallada visión de lo ocurrido.

Se vistió sin prisa, pausadamente, tratando de frenar la ira homicida que intentaba apoderarse de él y de pensar con lucidez sobre lo ocurrido, repasando punto por punto, incluyendo los más mínimos detalles. Sabía que Potter había estado bajo los efectos de esa poción cuando lo había encontrado. Le costaba imaginarse al chico con ganas de travesuras teniendo en cuenta el estado apático en el que se hallaba sumido, pero todo era posible, así que no iba a descartar la posibilidad. De lo que no dudaba era de que los culpables eran los leones, pero esperaría a averiguar con exactitud los hechos para llevar a cabo su venganza.

La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Harry bajó tambaleante las escaleras y atravesó el retrato de la Señora Gorda dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor. Los estudiantes habían regresado el día anterior de sus vacaciones navideñas, así que el lugar estaría a rebosar. Había tratado llegar antes en un intento de no ser el centro de atención, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente debido a las nauseas matutinas que lo venían atormentando desde el día de año nuevo.

Realmente no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba, pero no estaba dispuesto a ir a la enfermería a averiguarlo. Odiaba ese lugar con toda su alma. No era por la enfermera, que aunque un poco seca en su manera de actuar, le trataba bien, ni por el lugar en sí, sino por la sensación vulnerabilidad e indefensión que lo embargaba cada vez que acababa allí por una razón u otra. Eso, y que, por alguna razón que no acababa de comprender, siempre que terminaba allí todo el mundo se enteraba de qué le había pasado, cuándo, cómo … y no estaba seguro de querer que se supiera lo que le ocurría (ni él mismo quería saberlo).

Atravesó las grandes puertas de madera caoba que daban al comedor y se dirigió a su sitio en la mesa Gryffindor sintiendo cientos de pares de ojos posados en él. Los ignoró como pudo y empezó a desayunar.

''¿Qué hay ahora? –preguntó Ron.

''Ron, de verdad¿estamos a mitad de curso y todavía no te sabes tu propio horario? –bufó Hermione- Tenéis Adivinación y yo Runas Antiguas.

''¿Adivinación? –preguntó Harry- Me pregunto si seguirá empeñada en predecir mi muerte ahora que ya no está Voldemort.

''Oh –interrumpió Fred-. No te preocupes. Predecirá igual tu muerte… Cayéndote por las escaleras…

''Con el veneno de una planta… –siguió George.

''Con un jarrón estrellado sobre tu cabeza…

''O con un hipogrifo pisoteándote…

Harry iba mirando con la boca abierta alternativamente a Fred y George a medida que estos añadían más y más formas en las que podía morir, sintiéndose como en un partido de tenis.

''O cayéndote un rayo…

''O muerto por una mirada asesina de Snape, como ahora –concluyó George.

''¿Qué! –preguntó sobresaltado harry dándose la vuelta bruscamente para mirar a Snape que, en efecto, lo estaba observando minuciosamente.

Incapaz de soportar esa mirada por más tiempo, Harry se levantó recogió sus cosas apresuradamente y se marchó rumbo al aula de Adivinación. Debido a ello no pudo ver cómo su profesor de pociones estrechaba sus ojos peligrosamente ante su reacción.

''Oh, mis queridos niños –decía la profesora Trelawney, ya en clase de Adivinación-, hoy vamos a hacer algo diferente. Como sabéis, hasta ahora hemos practicado el divino arte da la Adivinación tan sólo en hojas de té y en bolas de cristal, siendo estos considerados lo métodos más fiables a la hora de realizar un predicción. Sin embargo, hoy vamos a estudiar otros métodos distintos. Son muy antiguos y algunos todavía son empleados en las tribus indígenas. Como son muchos y quiero que los veáis todos, cada uno de vosotros practicará uno, que le tocará por sorteo, y lo pondremos en común al final de la clase. Es una tarea individual –concluyó, no siendo consciente de las miradas de aprensión de algunos de sus alumnos-. Bien, acercaos a la urna e id sacando un papelito cada uno.

Cuando vio que todos habían sacado un papel les hizo tomar asiento y fue mirando el método que le había tocado a cada uno, entregándoles lo necesario para practicarlo. Se paró frente a Harry, que era el único que le quedaba. Éste la miraba con la ligera impresión de que el método que le había tocado a él no le iba a gustar en absoluto, a pesar de que los que les habían tocado a sus amigos le parecían inofensivos (a Ron le había tocado una especie de piedras¿qué puede haber de peligroso o desagradable en unas piedras?). Su tren de pensamientos se vio detenido bruscamente cuando Trelawney plantó un pez frente a él. Un frío, viscoso, pegajoso… ¡y vivo pez!

Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra y bien consciente de que sus compañeros se habían quedado estáticos mirando el pez que aleteaba en su mesa.

''¿Te ocurre algo, muchacho? –le preguntó la profesora a un pálido Harry, que trataba de contener las repentinas nauseas ante el olor.

''E-es un p-pez –consiguió balbucear por fin Harry.

''Claro –contestó Trelawney extrañada-. Vas a practicar un rito de adivinación celta.

''¿Celta?

''Sí, celta –contestó ella-. Los celtas adivinaban sobre las tripas de pez.

''¡Pero es que el bicho este está vivo!

''Por supuesto que está vivo, muchacho. Hay que abrir sus tripas cuando aun vive –hubo unos sonidos de asco en el aula-, si no, no sirve.

''¿T-tengo que abrirlo? –balbuceó de nuevo Harry tratando de contener las nauseas que, ante la idea de abrir al pobre bicho que aleteaba sobre su mesa, lo golpeaban con renovada fuerza.

''¡Claro! –exclamó entregándole un afilado cuchillo, prácticamente obligándole a sostenerlo e indicándole como debía proceder- Tienes suerte, muchacho, es uno de los ritos de adivinación más interesantes que existen –le aseguró a Harry, que dudaba seriamente que abrir en canal a un pobre bicho indefenso tuviera algo de interesante.

Harry miraba alternativamente a Trelawney, a sus amigos en busca de ayuda y al viscoso pez. Tragó duro y fue acercando su cuchillo al animal. Trelawney debía de estar de mal humor porque no esperó a que Harry procediera, arrebatándole el cuchillo y haciéndolo ella misma. Después se marchó a observar al resto de sus alumnos dejando a un descompuesto Harry atrás. Harry juraría que la oyó farfullar contra "aquellos" que no tenían el Ojo Interior.

Harry se quedó largo rato tratando por todos los medios posibles el no mirar al pobre animal y tratando de ignorar el nauseabundo olor que despedía en un intento de aplacar las nauseas. Vio cómo Trelawney se acercaba a él y fingió estar examinando las tripas del bicho cuando en realidad tenía su vista fija en un punto por encima de éste. La profesora se detuvo frente a él.

''¿Qué ves, muchacho? –le preguntó.

''Mmmm… pues… -Harry trató de pensar rápido en una salida- Veo que me va a picar una planta venenosa en Herbología…-comenzó a decir recordando a los gemelos, todavía sin mirar al pez- Y….

''No, no, no… Hazlo bien, muchacho –obligó a Harry a mirar a las tripas del bicho a la vez que la profesora pasaba sus dedos tocándolas-. Se hace así –agarró la mano de Harry-, pasando tus manos por ellas –le hizo hundirla en las todavía calientes entrañas del desafortunado pez.

Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió del aula corriendo en dirección al baño. Consiguió llegar por los pelos al baño de las chicas donde Myrtle habitaba, se dejó caer frente a la taza y comenzó a vomitar lo poco que había conseguido ingerir durante el desayuno.

Cuando Harry por fin había conseguido calmarse, la clase de Adivinación había terminado y tenía menos de cinco minutos para llegar a Transfiguración con Slytherin. Rezó para que aquel día no hubiera ningún incidente con las serpientes y todavía con el amargo sabor de la bilis en su boca, se encaminó a la clase. Fue andando, teniendo el estómago como lo tenía no podía ir corriendo o se arriesgaba a acabar de nuevo haciendo una poco placentera visita al baño. Cuando llegó a la puerta del aula, la clase ya había empezado, así que respiró hondo, se armó de valor y entró en ella preparado para oír el sermón de McGonagall.

''Señor Potter, tome asiento –dijo ésta simplemente.

Harry miró a sus amigos y exhaló un suspiro de alivio al comprender que estos le habían explicado el porqué de su tardanza (al no poder encontrarlo habían ido primero a hablar con McGonagall). De nuevo notó miradas clavadas en él y supo que eran de los Slytherin. Aunque la mayoría de los Slytherin había decidido no servir al Lord Oscuro ya antes de que él desapareciera esos tres días, eso no significaba que por ello se llevaran mejor con el resto de las casas o que hubieran cambiado su opinión sobre los magos de origen muggle o sobre Harry mismo. Tras la muerte del Lord, varios mortífagos habían sido capturados gracias a las redadas organizadas por el Ministerio y se había descubierto que Lucius Malfoy, entre otros, era un espía que trabajaba para la Orden del Fénix. Toda aquella situación contribuía a la relativa paz entre la casa Slytherin y el resto, pero Harry estaba seguro de que a la más mínima provocación estos no dudarían en maldecir a quien fuese.

Harry centró su atención en lo que explicaba la profesora McGonagall y sintió que el mundo se le caía encima. Definitivamente la señora Fortuna le odiaba. ¿Por qué, de entre todos los días que tenía McGonagall, tenía que escoger precisamente ese hechizo para esa clase? Quiso llorar porque ya se veía de nuevo humillantemente postrado ante la taza del WC.

''Muy bien –decía la profesora McGonagall-. Los TIMOS están cerca y para entonces tenéis que haber dominado la conversión de un objeto animado en uno inanimado. Adelante.

Harry miró a Ron, que le dedicaba una mirada compasiva, y volvió su vista al… frío, viscoso, pegajoso y vivo pez que aleteaba en la mesa frente a él.

Tragó la saliva duramente…

_Un pez…_

…levantó la varita…

_Tripas de pez… _

… abrió la boca para pronunciar el hechizo…

_SUS manos en tripas de pez… _

…y salió corriendo en dirección al baño más cercano (que resultó ser el de Myrtle de nuevo) para quedar, como había temido, de nuevo humillantemente postrado ante la taza del WC.

''Señor Potter¿se encuentra bien? –oyó que le preguntaba McGonagall cuando por fin se separó del WC.

''Sí –suspiró Harry- Lo que pasa es que ver ese pez me hizo recordar lo de la clase de Adivinación y…

''Comprendo. No se preocupe. Queda exento de mi clase hoy así que vaya y pídale a los elfos domésticos una manzanilla para calmar su estómago Sr. Potter.

''Sí, muchas gracias profesora.

''De todas formas, practique el hechizo _Inanimatus_ de hoy. Mañana procuraré poner otro animal para la práctica.

''Muchas gracias, profesora –contestó cálidamente Harry, apreciando enormemente el gesto de la jefa de su casa.

La profesora sonrió imperceptiblemente y, tras ayudarle a ponerse en pie se marchó en dirección a su clase.

Harry consiguió una manzanilla de un extasiado e hiperactivo Dobby y la saboreó lentamente, sintiendo como su estómago se calmaba poco a poco. Después, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al aula de pociones cuando todavía quedaban diez minutos para el inicio de la lección. Poco después de que llegara a las intimidantes puertas de la clase de Pociones, comenzaron a llegar los slytherin. Se le quedaron mirando fijamente y, aunque el chico de oro hacía todo lo posible por ignorar a las serpientes, había captado un matiz burlón en sus miradas que no presagiaba nada bueno. Antes de que pudiese ocurrir algo, Snape abrió la puerta permitiéndoles entrar al aula. Faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la lección y ningún león había aparecido; aquello, definitivamente, iba a ser una dura prueba para él.

Recibió una mirada inquisitiva del profesor de Pociones cuando éste se percató de que Harry ya estaba allí. Enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

''Vaya, vaya… Así que nuestra pequeña celebridad ha decidido por una vez en su vida llegar a la clase a la hora. Definitivamente, nos "honra" con su presencia –espetó Snape generando un coro de risas despectivas entre las serpientes.

Ante la sorpresa de todos, Harry no le contestó, sino que hundió la cabeza sintiéndose humillado. Snape frunció el ceño, al parecer ni siquiera zahiriéndolo conseguía que el antiguo espíritu combativo del chico resurgiese. Quizá si le empujaba un poco más lejos con sus comentarios conseguía que explotase de una vez por todas.

''Oh, vamos, Potter, no se desanime –dijo con voz engañosamente suave, haciendo que el chico levantara la cabeza mirándolo sorprendido-. Estoy seguro de que en este mundo hay algo que sabe hacer mejor que nadie –Harry lo miró esperanzado, todavía sin comprender por qué todo aquello le estaba afectando tanto-, aunque todavía no lo he encontrado –risas de los slytherin-. Ya sabe, la grandeza está en las pequeñas cosas –Harry se sintió todavía más humillado y trató desesperadamente de no ponerse a llorar.

En ese momento entraron los gryffindor atropelladamente para no llegar tarde y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios. Snape compuso una mueca de desprecio y superioridad que mostraba bien claro que pensaba de aquellos incompetentes leones y hubo risitas entre los de su casa al ver la cara asustada de algunos de ellos (especialmente Neville Longbottom).

''Muy bien –gruño-. Dejen sus trabajos de vacaciones en la mesa y quien no los tenga, los haya perdido y demás excusas baratas que abandone mi clase en este mismo instante –hubo un denso silencio mientras los leones se acercaban con tres gruesos pergaminos a la mesa del profesor y las serpientes hacían lo propio con uno sólo-. Ahora siéntense y comiencen a preparar la poción según las indicaciones de la pizarra. Un solo caldero explotando y les pondré la detención más larga y dura de todas sus inútiles vidas –dijo mirando tan sólo a los gryffindor.

Aún perturbado, Harry comenzó a trabajar silenciosamente frente a su caldero dando gracias a Merlín de que un pez no formara parte de los ingredientes (ya había tenido más que suficiente pescado por hoy). Estaba a punto de acabar (haciéndola bien, para sorpresa de Severus), cuando Malfoy decidió hacerle una bromita al niño de oro lanzando un ingrediente que no constaba en la lista a su caldero, haciendo provocara una reacción química que hizo explotar el caldero. Gracias a sus reflejos como buscador consiguió protegerse colocándose bajo la mesa, pero cuando salió de su refugio se encontró siendo zarandeado por un furioso Severus Snape.

''¡ES UN INÚTIL, POTTER! –gritaba Snape fuera de sí, haciendo caso omiso al joven que, balbuceante, intentaba explicarle que había sido Malfoy- ¡TAN INÚTIL QUE NO DEBIÓ HABER NACIDO MAGO! –Harry comenzaba a sentir como si algo le estuviera succionando la fuerza- ¡ALGUIEN ASÍ NO VALE PARA NADA! –el chico lloraba por el dolor- ¡PARA NADA! -el muchacho gritó agónicamente, desplomándose en el suelo.

Aquel alarido de dolor hizo volver a Severus a la realidad. Y comprendió todo. Comprendió que no era el "Hiperlibidum" sino el "Hiperlibidum ad pregnantum" y que ahora le estaba privando a Potter el acceso a su magia causándole un dolor mucho mayor que la maldición cruciatus. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el chico tuviera su magia de nuevo y vio como éste se relajaba jadeante y sudoroso en el suelo. Oh, Merlín pensaba angustiado, captando las nuevas connotaciones que aquello desvelaba. Si es esa poción, entonces Potter está… Antes de que acabara ese pensamiento, "El-niño-que-vivió-dos-veces" salió huyendo del aula.

Harry corría y corría en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor. Era imposible. Era completamente imposible. ¡Él era un hombre¡Los hombres no se quedan embarazados! Oh, sí, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que había otra vida creciendo en su interior cuando se había visto privado de su poder mágico. La había sentido pulsando suavemente en sus entrañas, más aún ante la súbita privación de la magia que le había privado de su sustento y de su soporte. Sin la magia de su "madre" no podía vivir.

El chico de oro sabía que ese sería el primer lugar donde lo buscarían, así que agarró su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador y salió de la Torre.

Horas después los profesores hablaban nerviosos en un pasillo. Ya había anochecido y el chico seguía sin aparecer.

''Parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra -decía Minerva.

''No está en ningún lugar del castillo ni en los campos de Quiddich –aseguró el celador-. Los he revisado minuciosamente.

''Sí que est� Filch –contestó Snape-. No lo encontramos, que es distinto.

''Pero…

''Severus tiene razón, Argus –les interrumpió Remus- Si hubiera salido del castillo, ya sea por pasadizo secreto o no, las alarmas hubieran saltado.

''No nos queda más remedio –dijo Minerva- habrá que utilizar un hechizo localizador para encontrarle.

''Pero Minerva, si lo que dice Severus es cierto, su magia es inestable y puede hacerle daño –habló Remus preocupado.

''No si utilizamos uno suave dirigido a encontrar los rastros de su magia. Eso no le afectará a él directamente, sólo nos hará ver los restos de esencia mágica que hayan quedado a su paso, que de otro modo no son visibles.

''Comprendo –asintió Remus ya más convencido.

Harry se había escondido en un aula vacía cercana a la escalera que daba al Gran Comedor. No había parado de exprimirse el cerebro en busca de alguna pista que le revelara quién era el padre de la criatura. Tenía un par de pistas, pero estas tampoco le aclaraban totalmente quién era.

Primero, sabía que era un chico por el dolor que había sentido en el trasero en los posteriores días a su encuentro. Eso reducía la lista bastante, ya que había pocos chicos que se habían quedado en las vacaciones de Navidad. Los profesores quedaban descartados y la lista se reducía aún más sabiendo que no había sido ninguno de su casa (esto último lo sabía por parte de Ron, que le había hablado de una bronca que les había echado Hermione, aunque aún no sabía la razón). Además, de Ravenclaw no se había quedado ningún chico y de Hufflepuff sólo uno, pero era demasiado pequeño (era de primero). Lo que dejaba Slytherin. Oh, Dios, una serpiente no, por favor. Aunque quizás eso explicaría sus miradas burlonas antes de la fatídica clase de Pociones.

De Slytherin habían permanecido en el castillo Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Marcus Flint y Terence Higgs.

Aquello se volvía más y más negro.

Segundo… Harry no siguió pensando en quien podía ser el padre de su hijo ya que vio en el mapa del merodeador que los profesores y el celador lo estaban buscando. Se concentró en observar en él si algún profesor se acercaba. El celador Filch entró una vez en el aula pero tras un corto vistazo se marchó a comprobar otras clases. Más tarde, el latido de su corazón se disparó cuando notó que todos se dirigían rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba él. Se levantó de un salto y huyó del aquel aula vacía en dirección al Gran Comedor. Vio entonces en el mapa que los profesores habían llegado a donde se había encontrado hacía unos segundos y que tomaban sin dudar la misma dirección que él. ¡Un hechizo localizador! pensó angustiado. Cambió su dirección y atravesó los grandes portones de salida, corriendo al campo de Quiddich, pero eso no los despistó. Era de noche y no veía prácticamente, empezaba a sudar profusamente y sentía que la tensión iba a acabar con él. El mapa le mostró cómo los maestros se iban cerrando en círculo en torno a él y su corazón latió desbocado, de hecho, lo oía latir tan fuerte que creía que le iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Echó a correr frenéticamente hacia el castillo, pasando justo al lado de Remus, que extendió una mano intentando atraparle. Consiguió zafarse a duras penas y corrió de nuevo al castillo, sabiendo que no podía ir al bosque porque allí no sabría si ellos se estaban acercando ya que ese lugar no aparecía en el mapa. Atravesó los grandes portones jadeante y sintió que alguien agarraba su capa, haciéndolo visible de nuevo.

Había cometido un grave error. Cuando había visto que le estaban cercando en campo de Quiddich había perdido la poca cordura que le quedaba, echando a correr a lo loco… sin fijarse en que Snape no estaba entre los que lo estaban cercando sino justo al lado de los portones.

Grave error. Estúpido error.

Se volvió bruscamente hacia Snape y lo vio observándolo severamente. Todavía jadeante trató de huir de allí. No importaba la capa o el mapa, sólo quería salir de allí. Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un segundo paso se vio detenido por el hombre. Se debatió furiosamente tratando de librarse, pero era como intentar mover una pared de piedra.

''¡Cálmese, Potter! –Severus trataba de contener al chico, pero le era muy difícil. Si pudiera utilizar su magia para inmovilizarlo todo sería más fácil, pero no era así.

''¡SUÉLTEME! –gritó desesperado Harry, debatiéndose aún más

''¡Ya basta! –le plantó un bofetón que le sacudió la histeria de encima al chico inmediatamente, quedándose éste mirándolo atónito mientras se llevaba lentamente la mano a la zona magullada.

Todavía con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, Harry de dejó caer al suelo sin siquiera mirar al resto del profesorado, que había observado atónito la escena. Abrazó sus propias piernas en un intento de darse una sensación de protección a sí mismo, pero lo único que sentía era una apabullante soledad que lo engullía con frenesí.

Dumbledore apareció por el corredor mirando preocupado al encogido Harry. Había pasado el día en el Ministerio planeando con Cornelius Fudge las últimas redadas y acababa de volver, ya que había recibido una lechuza de la Sra. Hooch pidiéndole que regresara.

''¿Qué ha pasado aquí Minerva? –preguntó suavemente.

La Sra. Pomfrey, que había sido llamada por si se daba el caso de que el muchacho necesitase atención médica, ahogó una exclamación al mirar la sangre que caía del labio levemente partido del menor. La sangre sólo tenía ese color si…

''¡Potter¡Usted está…!

Hermione y Ron avanzaban por los pasillos, cumpliendo su obligación como prefectos de hacer la guardia nocturna. Ambos estaban preocupados por Harry, ya que éste había desaparecido desde la mañana y su capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador no estaban. Iban en silencio sumidos en sus pensamientos cuando oyeron a los lejos la voz de Madame Pomfrey.

''¡Potter¡Usted está embarazado!

Ambos gimieron.

Vaya… parecía que alguien sí había tomado "esa poción"…

Harry se encogió aún más, gimiendo. La exclamación de la enfermera le acababa de asegurar que estaba embarazado. No era que antes lo dudase… simplemente guardaba una pequeña esperanza en lo más profundo de su corazón de que aquello fuera tan sólo una pesadilla de la que se despertaría a la mañana siguiente.

''Harry –oyó la voz suave del Director a la vez que sentía su reconfortante mano en su hombre- ¿Quién?

''Oh, Merlín, la temida pregunta del millón.

''¿Harry? –oyó a Remus esta vez- ¿Quién es el padre, Harry?

''Yo –respondió con voz profunda Severus.

A lo lejos se oyó el seco sonido de un cuerpo desplomándose en el suelo.

''¿Ron¡RON¡Despierta, Ron!

Definitivamente, no era lo mismo tubérculo que tú ver culo.

Continuará…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor dejadme reviews, que si no realmente no me siento con ánimos para continuar.

Aquí tenéis la traducción de los términos en Latín. Como ya he dicho, creo que se entienden bien, pero por si acaso…

SVI a.C. y p.C.: Las siglas a.C. y p.C. significan "ante Cristum" y "post Cristum" respectivamente, es decir, antes de Cristo y después de Cristo.

Dominus: El señor, el que domina.

Dominatus: El esclavo, el que es dominado.

Hiperlibidum: Hiper libido, viene a significar un aumento extraordinario de la libido.

Hiperlibidum ad pregnantum: Hiper libido para embarazar. Aumento extraordinario de la libido para dejar embarazado a alguien.

¡Dejad reviewssssssss, please!

Calais Alcarin

Miembro de la orden Severusiana


	3. Capítulo 3: Y una vez más… la ley de Mur...

Convivencias conflictivas

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar… incluso más de lo que esperaba TT.TT. Terminé este cap el 22, pero no pude colgarlo porque mi módem no funcionaba (otra vez U). Además, estoy enferma y tengo fiebre, así que no podía salir a un cíber a ponerlo. Al final mi hermano lo ha arreglado hoy (el módem) y me he podido escabullir para venir a colgarlo. Lo cierto el que me dieron las vacaciones de Semana Santa el 22 y, por culpa de mi estúpido catarro todavía no he podido salir con mis amigas TT.TT y creo que al final me va a dar algo porque, además, según mis padres no puedo salir de la cama para nada.

Como siempre, ya sabéis que las ideas que me déis son bienvenidas.

En fin… espero que os guste el cap .

Capítulo 3: Y una vez más… la ley de Murphy.

Fue cómo si aquella ominosa palabra lo taladrara.

''¿Severus? –Minerva lo miró con una nota de incredulidad en su cascada voz.

''¿Cómo pudiste¡Es un niño! –Remus se abalanzó sobre él rugiendo furioso.

''Cómo si yo hubiera querido hacerlo –respondió casi con desprecio Severus a la vez que lo apartaba de sí bruscamente sin que Remus pudiera hacer nada por impedirlo-. Potter estaba bajo los efectos de la poción "Hiperlibidum ad pregnantum" –Dumbledore cabeceó comprendiendo-, y, antes de que hagas gala orgullosamente de tu ignorancia, Lupin, yo NO pude evitarlo, NO pude rechazarlo.

''¿Por qué? –preguntó Minerva posando una mano sobre el hombro del licántropo para calmarlo.

''Mi querida Minerva –interrumpió amablemente el Director-, creo que ese asunto se puede postergar por el momento –McGonagall lo miró incrédula- ya que hay asuntos más urgentes que atender.

''¿QUÉ PUEDE SER MÁS URGENTE QUE ESTO? –rugió fuera se sí Remus.

''Pues, por ejemplo, atender a nuestro joven amigo –le contestó severamente haciendo un ademán indicando a Harry, que todavía estaba en la misma posición en el suelo, en estado de shock, sin reaccionar- y al Sr. Weasley, ya que me temo que la Srta. Granger no podrá cargarlo por si misma hasta la enfermería –"¡Ron!", todavía se oía gritar a lo lejos-. Después nos trasladaremos a mi despacho para hablarlo con calma y más cómodamente.

Todos los profesores asintieron conformes y con un aire de culpabilidad por haber "olvidado" al muchacho mientras discutían, en vez de pensar en cómo se encontraba ante la revelación (todos habían deducido que el chico no había sabido quién era el padre hasta que Severus se declaró como tal, aunque no comprendían cómo Harry ignoraba algo así). El único que no había dejado de vigilar al "niño-que-acabó-con-el-innombrable" había sido Severus, que lo había observado estrechamente desde que se había declarado como padre de la criatura para sacar en claro qué papel había jugado Harry en todo aquel asunto de la dichosa poción. Ahora tenía claro que el chico no había participado en toda esa conspiración y que, probablemente, él no había sido quién debía ingerirla. ¿Quién era el conejillo de indias al que iban a dársela entonces¿Y a quién pretendían afectar con el efecto de contrapartida? No era precisamente indispensable el saberlo (a no ser que el destinatario de la "bromita" fuera él realmente, en cuyo caso su venganza sería tal que el culpable desearía no haber nacido), eran simples datos. Lo importante era que ÉL había sido el afectado. Los culpables ya podían echarse a temblar.

Severus se acercó suavemente al chico para no sobresaltarlo, aunque dudaba que fuera consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, y se detuvo junto a él. Se inclinó tratando de nuevo de no hacer movimientos bruscos, lo tomó en brazos y se irguió con ánimo de dirigirse a la enfermería.

Harry se sentía envuelto por una espesa neblina que le impedía percatarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. No pensaba, no sentía, tan sólo flotaba. Era cómo si estuviera sumergido en un inmenso océano negro que no le permitía ver nada, oír nada, sentir nada, sumido en un bendito silencio, embargado por un agradable sentimiento de apatía. No había nada ni nadie que lo pudiera dañar, tan sólo una profunda y bienvenida soledad. No había ni dolor, ni sufrimiento, ni angustia, ni recuerdos… No había Severus Snape, orgulloso Jefe de la casa Slytherin, despótico, cruel y despiadado profesor de pociones, eficiente espía de la Orden… y padre de su hijo.

Volvió bruscamente a la realidad para encontrar la cara de su profesor de pociones a escasos centímetros de la suya. Profundos ojos negros mirándolo fijamente, fuertes manos alrededor de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo firmes. Oía su corazón martillando su pecho, cada latido resonando dolorosamente fuerte en su cabeza. La realidad, las consecuencias de lo ocurrido, penetraron violentamente en su cerebro y todo se volvió negro cuando cayó en la inconsciencia.

No pudo sentir cómo Severus, en un acto inconsciente, lo apretaba protectoramente contra su pecho mientras marchaba rumbo a la enfermería.

_Ojos carmesíes._

_Ojos carmesíes taladrándolo._

_No sirves para nada, Potter._

_Un gemido de angustia._

_Otra vez no. ¡NO!_

_¿Tú ibas a acabar conmigo? Te di demasiado crédito._

_Esa voz tan gélida, haciéndole temblar incontrolablemente._

_Risas macabras._

_¿Me tienes miedo? Delicioso._

_¡No te tengo miedo, monstruo!_

_Rebeldía._

_Y seguidamente alaridos de dolor. Insoportable dolor._

_No eres más que un arma, y, por desgracia para ese viejo estúpido amante de muggles y sangresucias, una defectuosa._

_¡No soy un arma!_

_Más dolor._

_Cierto. No eres un arma, eres un juguete._

_Sollozos._

_¡No lo soy¡Acabaré contigo!_

_Alaridos._

_Sus propios alaridos dando sonido a la agonía de su alma y de su cuerpo._

_No podrás._

_Una voz en su cabeza, animándolo._

_Sí que puedes¡aguanta!_

_Sólo eres un juguete._

_¡No lo eres!_

_Y¿sabes qué?_

_Te sacaré de aquí, aguanta._

_Los juguetes se rompen._

_Sus gritos resonando por la oscura y lóbrega celda._

_Retorciéndose._

_Llorando._

_Encogiéndose._

_Llorando._

_Arañando el suelo con desesperación._

_Llorando._

_Y, después, posición fetal._

_Juguete roto._

_Manos cálidas sobre su cara, haciéndole tragar una amarga poción. _

_Manos gentiles._

_Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora…_

_Sin respuesta._

_¡Reacciona¡No te rindas ahora!_

_Un juguete roto._

Despertó empapado en sudor en una cama de la aséptica habitación de la enfermería. Cerró los ojos con fuerza apretando con una mano su pecho, justo sobre el corazón, y trató de normalizar su respiración.

''Todo ha sido una pesadilla –murmuró.

''Me temo que no, Harry –le dijo Dumbledore preocupado, pensando que se refería a lo del bebé y el profesor de pociones.

Harry abrió los ojos bruscamente, buscando con genuino terror en la habitación y suspiró aliviado al no encontrar lo mismo que le atormentaba en sus sueños. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para Severus, que entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, embargándole una incomprensible preocupación. Sintió, confundido, unas ansias de protección hacia al chico y de venganza hacia cualquiera que se atreviese a dañarlo. Severus sacudió aturdido la cabeza, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

''Harry, tenemos que hablar sobre todo esto –empezó suavemente el Director-. Consideraría el postergar esta conversación a mañana por la mañana para que pudieras descansar (Merlín sabe que Poppy acabará conmigo si permito que te agotes), pero creo que igualmente no descansarías ya que pasarías la noche en vela dándole vueltas –Harry asintió conforme-. Por ello creo que será mejor que tras la revisión de Poppy, si es que puede examinarte ahora, nos traslademos a mi despacho. Allí estaremos más cómodos y podremos hablar con calma.

''Claro que lo examinaré, Albus –respondió la enfermera sonando casi ofendida-. Pero lo máximo que puedo hacer es analizar el estado de salud del Sr. Potter.

''¿Y eso por qué, Poppy? –preguntó Minerva.

''Los embarazos masculinos son muy complicados, Minerva, así que normalmente se ocupan de ellos los medimagos especialistas –ante la perspectiva de que otra persona, una desconocida, lo examinara, Harry se sintió enfermo-. Ten en cuenta que el cuerpo de un hombre no está preparado para concebir o mantener a un bebé en su interior. Sólo unos pocos magos son capaces de hacerlo –el gryffindor se empezó a marear. ¿Por qué¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser él¿Es que siempre le tenían que tocar a él esas cosas?

''¿Unos pocos? –inquirió Remus.

''Sí, los más poderosos. Estos son capaces de mantener la matriz que envuelve a la criatura con su magia y con ayuda de unas pociones para el embarazo. Aunque… -la enfermera se interrumpió.

''¿Aunque…? –la instó a continuar Dumbledore con una chispa alegre en sus ojos aunque ya sabía a dónde iba a llegar la Sra. Pomfrey y el gryffindor lo miró con aprensión desde la cama.

''Hay unos pocos magos que son capaces de hacerlo sin pociones.

''¿Sin pociones? –intervino Severus intentando parecer indiferente- ¿Y qué efecto puede tener en ellos las pociones que inducen al embarazo si ya son capaces por sí mismos de quedar encinta? –trató de que pareciera que sólo estaba interesado en la poción.

''Lo ignoro, profesor Snape. Ya he dicho que no sé prácticamente nada de los embarazos masculinos.

''Mi querida Poppy, entonces tendremos que encontrar a alguien que atienda al muchacho –le dijo risueño.

''Mi prima, Alessia Pomfrey –empezó a decir titubeante la enfermera tras un corto silencio-, es una experta en los embarazos masculinos. Bueno, el caso es que… -dudó- Bueno. No es muy discreta. No lo hace intencionadamente, es superior a ella –la Sra. Pomfrey empezaba a divagar- No se puede esperar de ella discreción, incluso con el secreto de oficio que nos vemos obligados a guardar los medimagos sobre nuestros pacientes –Harry se sintió todavía peor-. Sin embargo –se apresuró a añadir-, en su campo es la mejor. Está reconocida mundialmente.

''Precisamente lo que necesitamos es discreción –musitó Remus.

''Albus –intervino Minerva-, creo que será mejor que Poppy examine al Sr. Potter primero y luego, como dijiste, solucionaremos esto en tu despacho.

''Oh, sí, sí. Gracias, Minerva. Se me fue el santo al cielo con esta apasionante conversación. Ah… El mundo está lleno de misterios. ¡Siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender! –gorgojeó risueño Dumbledore-. ¿Un caramelito de limón? –Severus arqueó una ceja, obviamente declinando el ofrecimiento, y Harry aceptó ausente el caramelito, metiéndoselo en la boca sin darse cuenta siquiera.

El malestar que había comenzado debido a las revelaciones de la enfermera y que se había acentuado ante la visión de la prima cotilla aireando a los cuatro vientos todo lo ocurrido, desembocó en unas asfixiantes nauseas por culpa del dichoso caramelito. Harry escupió el caramelo y salió disparado hacia el baño, dejando tras de sí a unos preocupados profesores (entre ellos un enfadado Severus Snape por culpa de un proyectil de limón bien lleno de babas que el chico le había lanzado directo a la cara). Tras cerrar el pestillo, comenzó a vomitar convulsivamente en el baño, bañado en sudor y sacudido por unas dolorosas arcadas.

Harry hizo nota mental de que al bebé no le gustaban los caramelos de limón y después se separó sudoroso y jadeante del inodoro. Intento levantarse pero se hallaba tan extenuado que fue incapaz. Se apoyó contra la pared y respiró profundamente tratando de ignorar el desagradable sabor a bilis en su boca. Se sobresaltó ante el chasquido que emitió el cerrojo al estallar mágicamente y se negó rotundamente a abrir los ojos al oír el quejido de la puerta al abrirse. Sólo los abrió al sentir que le ayudaban a levantarse y palideció al descubrir que era Severus Snape. Éste no dio señales de notar (o de que le importara) su reacción y le ayudó a alcanzar el lavabo.

Harry intentó liberarse del agarre del Maestro de Pociones después de lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca, pero fue inútil ya que el hombre no le soltó hasta que estuvo de nuevo recostado en la cama de la enfermería.

Tras una sutil sugerencia de que Harry iba a necesitar algo de intimidad, la habitación se vació, quedando sólo Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey. Filch hacía rato que se había marchado dedicando una mirada desdeñosa al chico y sus amigos también se habían ido a la Torre de Gryffindor dirigiéndole miradas de preocupación y, extrañamente, de disculpa.

Soportó estoicamente casi media hora de continuos exámenes de la enfermera sin pronunciar palabra y sin mirar a nadie. Cuando terminó, La Sra. Pomfrey se volvió con una mirada reprobadora y severa que le provocó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo a Harry.

''¡Jovencito! –Harry pegó un brinco por el susto- ¡Tiene 16 años! Parece mentira que con esa edad todavía no haya comprendido la importancia de una alimentación completa y variada. Le faltan hierro, calcio y minerales –Harry apretó los labios con fuerza¡cómo si fuera su culpa que los Dursley no le alimentaran bien!-. Ya decía yo que era demasiado bajo para su edad… ¡Tendría que medir diez centímetros más! –Farfulló- Ahora mismo voy a planificar todas sus comidas. ¡Una dieta sana y equilibrada! Por lo pronto –se volvió a Dumbledore con una mirada severa-, tiene que cenar, se ha saltado la cena. Sopa, un pescado a la plancha y fruta de postre.

''¡Pescado, no! –intervino Harry alterado al recordar el incidente de Adivinación.

''¡Pescado, sí, Sr. Potter!

''Pero… -trató de protestar.

''¡No hay peros que valgan!

''¡No pienso comer pescado! –gritó enfurecido Harry.

''¡Lo hará

''¡No lo haré!

''¡Qué sí!

''¡Qué no!

''¡Sí!

''¡No!

''¡Sí!

''¡No, no y no!

''¡Sí, sí y sí!

''¡No mil veces!

''¡Sí otras mil! –Snape miró incrédulo a la enfermera. ¿De verdad se iba a prestar a ese juego de críos?

''¡Yo "no" cien mil veces más que tú!

''¡Yo "sí" un millón!

''¡Pues yo "no un millón de veces al cuadrado!

''¡Yo "sí" siempre mil veces más que tú!

''¡Pues "no" a la infinito!

''Da igual. Yo siempre seré "sí" mil veces más digas lo que digas –sonrió triunfante la enfermera.

''Pero…

''Mil veces más.

''Pero…

''¡Mil veces más!

Lo último que se esperaban un boquiabierto Severus, un risueño Dumbledore y una triunfante Madame Pomfrey, era que Harry se pusiera a llorar a lágrima viva.

''Harry, hijo –le dijo Dumbledore cariñosamente al tiempo que le acariciaba el sedoso cabello con suavidad-, tranquilo. Sólo es un poco de pescado. Tienes que entender que es por tu bien y el de tu bebé…

McGonagall, que había tenido que salir para atender a un aturdido Remus, entró por la puerta en ese mismo momento para encontrarse con un sollozante Harry hecho una bolita en la cama.

''¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó preocupada, temiendo lo peor.

''¡Me quieren hacer comer pescado! –Harry la miró hipando con ojos de cachorrito.

''Tranquilícese Sr. Potter –le contestó la profesora tratando de contener la risa ante lo cómico de la situación y, dedicándole una de sus raras sonrisas, procedió a explicar lo ocurrido en clase de Adivinación.

''Oh, vaya. ¡Qué apasionante! No sabía yo que existiera ese método de adivinación –exclamó Dumbledore con ojos chispeantes y Harry lo miró con cara de "hubiera-vivido-más-feliz-sin-saber-que-existía-todo-suyo-gracias"- Ah… Como ya dije aún queda mucho por aprender. En fin, está claro que es mejor esperan un poco antes de darle pescado –y antes de que la enfermera protestara, añadió-. Lo que queremos es que coma, no que vomite¿verdad, Poppy?

''Sí –farfulló Madame Pomfrey y hubiera jurado que vio una sonrisa triunfante en la cara de "El-niño-que-sobrevivió".

''Bien –sonrió el director-. Nosotros iremos ahora a mi despacho. Cuando Harry termine de cenar nos avisas por la chimenea y, si eres tan amable, Poppy, lo acompañas hasta allí. Así iremos preparando y adelantando cosas para no terminar en la madrugada.

Dicho eso, los profesores se retiraron dejando a Harry con la cena que le acababa de llevar uno de los elfos de las cocinas. Mientras se dirigían al despacho del director, Severus se iba preguntando cuán Slytherin podía llegar a ser el chico. Él sí que había captado claramente la sonrisa triunfante que había esbozado cuando se había salido con la suya con el asunto del pescado. También había visto la expresión de su cara cuando la enfermera le había regañado por lo mal que se alimentaba. ¿Qué significaba esa expresión? Estaba seguro de que nada bueno.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, cuando Harry terminó aquella opípara cena, Madame Pomfrey lo acompaño hacia donde se encontraba el director después de avisarles por la chimenea que iban para allá. Lo primero que captó el chico al entrar fue que Remus, su padrino tras la muerte de Sirius, estaba literalmente hundido en el sillón y que, totalmente pálido, no se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Snape, aunque erguido y orgulloso, se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su llegada. Extrañamente, Dumbledore y McGonagall parecían felices (aunque sólo se les notara por un brillo en los ojos, más leve en la mujer).

''Harry, hijo, siéntate –le invitó Dumbledore haciendo un ademán a una silla vacía.

Harry se sentó poniendo especial cuidado en no moverse demasiado rápido para no acabar devolviendo la cena y miró al resto de los ocupantes del despacho. Pasaron varios minutos sin que nadie pronunciara una sola palabra y el muchacho empezó a revolverse inquieto en su asiento. Por fin, el director le dedicó una mirada chispeante que hizo que escalofríos de advertencia le recorrieran la espina dorsal y le tendió unos papeles. Harry los tomó con manos temblorosas y comenzó a leerlos temeroso, sin percatarse de la mirada intensa con la que Severus lo estaba observando. Fue perdiendo color a medida que iba leyendo hasta quedar blanco como una hoja de papel.

''E-es imposible –balbuceó.

''Me temo que no, Harry-le contestó Dumbledore.

''La leyes son muy claras, Sr. Potter –aseveró Minerva.

''Pe-pero –tartamudeó el chico todavía mirando los papales que tenía en las manos.

''La familia de Severus, Harry, al igual que la tuya, es una de las más antiguas del Mundo Mágico y, por ello,…

''¿Qué tiene eso que ver? –gritó Harry interrumpiéndolo, a un paso de la histeria.

''Déjame terminar –Dumbledore lo miró severamente y hasta que no vio que Harry asentía, no continuó-. Hay una serie de leyes muy arcaicas que sólo se aplican a las familias más antiguas. Hace mucho que no se emplean, pero siguen vigentes. No se emplean porque la ejecución de los hechizos y de las pociones que provocaban que se tuvieran que emplear está prohibida desde 1813 con la abolición de la esclavitud. La poción que tú ingeriste es una de esas pociones prohibidas. Bien, si no hubieras sido menor, todo esto se hubiera desarrollado de forma diferente. Y también hubiera sido diferente si no hubieras sido virgen –Harry enrojeció furiosamente para diversión de Severus (lo único condenadamente divertido en todo ese asunto)-. Y, antes de que preguntes cómo sé que lo eras, hijo, lee esto- le tendió el libro de pociones en el que se explicaba los efectos del "Hiperlibidum ad pregnantum".

''Pero… ¿quién me dio esa poción? –justo después de pronunciar esas palabras todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron en su mente: la broma de Snape de los chicos, lo de la bronca de Hermione de la que Ron le había hablado, las mitradas de disculpa... Todo. Sintió que la furia crecía dentro de él y Severus lo miró suspicaz al notar su agitación.

''Eso es algo que no sabemos, Harry –le contestó el director risueño-, pero habrá que castigarlos severamente. Esta vez fue Dumbledore el objeto de la mirada de sospecha de Snape.

Lo sabía. Harry se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore ya sabía quién había sido y de que le estaba dejando a él la decisión de hacerles recibir un castigo o no. Estaba furioso, sí, pero toda su estancia en aquel infierno de tres días le había enseñado a esperar a tener las cosas claras antes de tomar una decisión y llevar a cabo una acción. Primero hablaría con ellos y luego ya vería que hacer. Se percató de que Snape lo miraba con sospecha y tubo la certeza de que su venganza sobre el culpable iba a ser de las que hacen época. Más razón aún para esperar a que sus propios ánimos se templasen, cosa que dudaba que ocurriera en un plazo de tiempo corto.

''Tenéis que casaros ahora –Harry, que había perdido el hilo de lo que el director estaba diciendo, se sobresaltó.

''¿QUÉ?

''Tiene que ser ahora, Harry. Veo que aún no comprendes la magnitud de lo sucedido.

''La ley es clara, Sr. Potter. El profesor Snape tomó su virginidad y lo dejó encinta. Sucediera o no con su consentimiento, ahora debe casarse con él. Si decidiera quebrantar la ley iría a Azkaban y lo haría usted sólo.

''¿Cómo¿Por qué yo sólo¿Y Snape? –Dumbledore no tuvo ánimo de recordarle que debía tratar a Severus con el título de "profesor".

''Así es la ley. Usted fue el dominado.

''¡Sigo sin entenderlo!-gritó frustrado el chico.

''Potter –intervino fríamente Severus- Usted tiene el mismo papel que las doncellas de la Edad Media y posteriores. Si una mujer perdía su virginidad a manos de un caballero, quién perdía su reputación (o algo peor dependiendo de las leyes de su país) si no se casaba era ella y no él. ¿Lo comprende ahora?

''¡Pero yo no soy una mujer! –vociferó Harry furioso.

''Nadie lo diría viendo sus grititos de nena, Potter –comentó cáusticamente Severus, ganándose miradas de desaprobación de las mujeres de la sala.

''¡Yo no grito como una nena!

''¿Ve como sí que lo hace?

''No sólo se trata de cumplir las leyes –intervino el director antes de que se desatara una tormenta-. Esa poción ha creado un lazo unilateral que te une a Severus, de tal forma que él puede disponer de tu magia hasta sin darse cuenta y también hace que las emociones de los dos, pero especialmente las de Severus, sean inestables. Un ejemplo de ello es lo sucedido hoy en clase de pociones –Snape asintió, comprendiendo por fin por qué había estallado así esa mañana-. Esto no hubiera ocurrido si la poción estuviera bien hecha –el profesor de pociones se sintió arder de ira-. Como no sabemos qué otro efecto secundario puede tener, lo mejor es cerrar el vínculo uniéndote a él. De esa forma ya no tendrá un acceso tan amplio a tu magia y, además, tú tendrás acceso a la suya.

Harry releyó los papales que tenía en las manos con la ciega esperanza de encontrar alguna cláusula que lo librerara de aquello pero, en vez de eso encontró otra cosa que lo dejó aún peor.

''¿QUÉ ES ESTO! –vociferó señalando en párrafo al que se refería.

''Lo siento, Harry –habló por fin Remus, tapándose la cara con las manos-. Lo que pone ahí es verdad. Él pasará a ser tu tutor, será quién tenga todos los derechos civiles, económicos,.. Todos. Así era la ley antes.

''Dejará de ser tu tutor a los diecisiete –intervino Dumbledore-, y el resto sólo durante los tres primeros años, hijo. Después tendrás los mismos derechos que él –en su estado de pánico, Harry no captó la señal que le hizo el director a Severus y tampoco vio como éste último se acercaba a él.

Harry gritó cuando, ante su negativa a moverse, Snape prácticamente lo arrastró frente a la mesa. El hombre tomó su mano y, en su histeria, Harry sólo oyó vagamente las palabras que pronunciaba el director. Una sensación extraña lo envolvió y todo empezó a dar vueltas. Después, la bendita inconsciencia lo acogió con los brazos abiertos.

Continuará…

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Dejad reviews, please, que ya sabéis que son la base de mi energía vital XD.

muchas gracias a tods ls que dejásteis reviews. Siento no poder contestaros ahora pero, como he dicho, me tengo que ir a la cama a la de ya antes de que me echen la bronca mis padres.

¡Dejad reviewssssssss, please!

Calais Alcarin

Miembro de la orden Severusiana


	4. En la guerra, como en el amor, todo vale

Convivencias conflictivas

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. TT.TT De verdad que siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero debido a diversos problemas familiares y universitarios me ha sido imposible hasta ahora (seguro que he fijado un récord y todo). ¡Me llevó SEIS meses escribir el capítulo! En un principio me trabé y mi inspiración voló (maldita ¬¬) y luego cuando por fin lo había terminado, no tenía PC para pasarlo y me ha llevado un montón de tiempo conseguirlo (ya veis que este cap es bastante largo). En el tiempo que me ha llevado pasarlo ya he escrito un oneshot (que intentaré colgar hoy porque todavía no le terminado de pasar) y un cap y medio de otro fic en el que me puse a trabajar a la espera de que la inspiración en este fic volviera (porque la maldita me ha vuelto a dejar colgada en el cap 6 TT.TT).

Espero que me disculpéis pero debido a esos problemas voy a tardar bastante entre cap y cap (aunque espero que no tanto como con éste).

Espero que os guste el cap.

Capítulo 4: En la guerra, como en el amor, todo vale.

Severus observaba a Harry dormir en _su_ cama desde un sillón que había colocado a un lado de ésta, junto a la mesita de noche. ¿Cómo demonios había acabado así? Suspiró cansadamente. El chico se había desmayado en medio de la ceremonia y, por una vez, no lo culpaba o se lo reprochaba. ¡Demonios! Si no fuese quién era, él mismo se hubiera permitido desmayarse. ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía hacer? Cuando había cogido a Harry en brazos para llevárselo a sus habitaciones personales en las mazmorras, Dumbledore le había dicho que fuera amable con él, que tratara de llevar a buen término el matrimonio, pero definitivamente no se imaginaba a sí mismo despertándole por la mañana, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido, con un besito y un "buenos días, cariño". Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo ante la sola idea de hacerlo. ¡Era Potter, por Merlín! Necesitaba algo fuerte para beber porque durante unas milésimas de segundo le había perecido buena idea despertarle así. De hecho, ya estaba condenadamente mal el que se le hubiera ocurrido algo semejante siquiera.

Se levantó del cómodo sillón de terciopelo y salió del dormitorio dirigiéndose a la sala de estar. Una vez allí se encaminó a un mueble elegante pero sencillo y, abriendo sus puertas, extrajo una extremadamente cara botella de coñac (cortesía de Lucius Malfoy). La había guardado para una ocasión especial pero¡qué demonios¿Acaso su propio día de bodas no era un día especial? Eso pensaba con cinismo mientras descorchaba la botella con sumo cuidado para que no cayera dentro un trozo de corcho. Se sirvió una copa y guardó de nuevo la botella. Después penetró en el dormitorio y se arrellanó en su sillón paladeando la añeja bebida con pequeños sorbos. Mientras lo hacía, observó detenidamente a Harry y éste pareció notarlo aun estando profundamente dormido porque se estremeció y se encogió.

_Duerme como un gato _pensó distraídamente el profesor de pociones.

Severus suspiró nuevamente, posó la copa aún sin terminar en la mesilla de noche y se masajeó las sienes con un ritmo cadencioso pero realmente reconfortante. Finalmente, cuando sintió que la tensión se reducía ligeramente, se abandonó gustoso al sueño esperando encontrar en él la paz que la realidad no le brindaba. No tenía sentido intentar decidir cómo iba a actuar con el chico porque no tenía siquiera un indicio de cómo iba a reaccionar éste ante la situación. ¿Seguiría con esa actitud derrotada o reuniría todas sus fuerzas para entablar una digna batalla?

Al día siguiente le dolería el cuello como un demonio por dormir en el sillón pero, definitivamente _no_ iba a dormir con Potter.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry sintió que lo sacudían suavemente y, con un gruñido de molestia, se tapó aún más con las mantas, obteniendo de quién quiera que lo estuviera tratando de despertar una risa suave y profunda. Suspiró cuando unas manos amables comenzaron a acariciar su cabello, pasando suavemente los dedos entre las finas hebras, dando un masaje. Harry exhaló un leve quejido de satisfacción cuando empezaron a masajear su cuello hábilmente y se movió para permitir el mejor acceso a su nuca, obteniendo de nuevo aquella risa aterciopelada. Las manos se trasladaron a su cara, frotando suavemente su mejilla y acariciándole los párpados, instándole a despertar. Harry abrió los ojos perezosamente y quedó tan sorprendido al descubrir que el dueño de esas gentiles manos era Severus Snape que no pudo reaccionar cuando el profesor atrapó sus labios en un beso tierno, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

-Buenos días, cariño- le susurró al oído cuando por fin se separó.

Harry se despertó con un agudo grito que no duró mucho ya que una mano le cubrió la boca férreamente.

-¡Deje de dar grititos de nena, Potter! –rugió furioso Severus porque se había despertado bruscamente por culpa de sus gritos y le tapó la boca con aún más fuerza al ver que parecía no tener intención de parar; Harry lo miró desde su incómoda posición, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, rogando que Snape no hiciera como en su pesadilla- Si esperaba que le despertara con un beso y un "buenos días, cariño" –le espetó secamente el profesor al malinterpretar su expresión, obteniendo un furioso sonrojo del chico- estaba muy equivocado. Vístase. Hablaremos tras el desayuno.

En cuanto el iracundo hombre dejó la habitación, Harry se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama. ¿Y ahora qué? Era un hecho que no podría deshacer esa unión ni ahora ni nunca. Si hubiera sido un casamiento normal (como el muggle, por ejemplo) hubiera tenido la posibilidad del divorcio cuando fuera mayor de edad, pero él había unido su alma y su magia a Snape y ya no era posible dar marcha atrás. Para bien o para mal estaba unido a él hasta su muerte. Nunca fue más cierto lo de "hasta que la muerte nos separe".

Se llevó las manos a los ojos, cubriendo su cara, y trató de contener las lágrimas. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que decidir por él¿Es que no tenía ni voz ni voto en su vida? Por lo visto, no. Harry sintió que sus lágrimas eran reemplazadas por un visceral sentimiento de furia e ira que empezó a abrasarle inmisericorde por dentro. Oyó vagamente como un vaso o algo similar de cristal estallaba en la mesita de noche y trató de calmarse. ¡Tenía que haber algo bueno en todo aquello!

Oh, bueno. No iba a tener que volver con los Dursley y soportar las vejaciones, maltratos y abusos a las que le sometían. Eso era bueno… ¿no? La ira volvió a embargarle al darse cuenta de que sólo hubiera tenido que aguantar un verano más y hubiera sido completamente libre. No más Dursley, no más Voldemort, sólo una casita en alguna zona muggle apartada, que fuera campo. Tener paz y tranquilidad… Y se lo habían arrebatado. Su libertad había volado y ahora de nuevo era esclavo de alguien más. Y nada más y nada menos que hasta su muerte.

Gritó de frustración y de rabia, sin importarle si el hombre lo oía o no, y dejó que las lágrimas vagaran libremente. Aferró fuertemente las sábanas con una mano, cubriéndose con el otro brazo la cara y dejó escapar un sollozo ahogado. Sabía que no tenía sentido esperar a calmarse para levantarse porque no se iba a sosegar nunca. Iba a pelear con uñas y dientes para tener su libertad de vuelta y, definitivamente, no se iba a permitir perder la guerra. Con esa determinación, sintiéndose bullir de ira, Harry se fue levantando para vestirse e ir a desayunar.

En la habitación de al lado el mismo Severus trataba de calmarse. Estaba en ello cuando oyó el estallido de la delicada copa que la noche anterior había llenado de coñac, dejándola sin terminar en la mesilla, y lo identificó como los tambores que indicaban el inicio de una batalla. No podía culpar al chico porque de verdad sabía cómo se sentía. Entendía su frustración, su dolor y su furia porque ahora mismo lo estaban corroyendo a él. Ahora que Voldemort había desaparecido de una vez por todas, él podía salir sin el peso de saber que su vida estaba amenazada constantemente por su papel de espía. No más torturas, no más tensión, sólo el mismo con su tranquila casita en el campo, haciendo lo que más le gustaba. Tener paz y tranquilidad… Y todo se había esfumado de repente.

Justo cuando la furia amenazaba con cegarle de nuevo oyó el grito de frustración e ira del muchacho y supo con certeza que era un grito de guerra y que iba a luchar con todas sus fuerzas para recuperar su libertad. Sin embargo, por mucho que no deseara estar casado con él, el hijo del maldito James Potter, Severus no iba a permitirle ganar. Primero, porque Harry tenía a su hijo y Severus, que ya había perdido la esperanza de tener uno propio, deseaba tener uno con toda su alma; Segundo, porque no se había pasado toda la maldita guerra protegiéndolo para dejar que ahora acabara en Azkaban por su propia testarudez gryffindor; Y tercero, porque a un slytherin no le gusta _nada_ perder, y menos contra un gryffindor. Era cuestión de orgullo.

Se masajeó las sienes suavemente, respirando hondo, y salió por la puerta, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, ocupada en idear estrategias para que la victoria fuera suya. Potter lo tenía bien difícil para ganarle.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si por alguna razón desconocida Harry había creído que las cosas no podían empeorar... se equivocaba rotundamente. Poco después del desayuno (que Harry había tomado en las cocinas con el obvio propósito de evitarse el "placer" de la compañía en general), ya de vuelta en la cámara de Snape, éste había llamado a su ahijado Draco para hablar con él t comunicarle su nuevo estado civil. Draco, tras llamar a la puerta, había entrado con naturalidad, dedicándole al moreno antes de sentarse la misma mirada que se le dedica a un molesto chicle pegado a la suela del zapato.

-Buenos días Severus –le saludó educadamente Draco, sentándose cómodamente en un sillón de piel que había en la sala de estar y Harry le ignoró completamente ni siquiera reconociendo su presencia en el lugar.

-Buenos días, Draco –contestó Severus ignorando a su vez al moreno, sabiendo que éste estaba en modo de batalla y, por lo tanto, tratando de hacer la conversación lo más breve posible por si ésta estallaba y hacía aún más difícil la situación.

-Blaise me dijo que me llamabas –le comentó tranquilamente, disfrutando lentamente del té que su padrino le había servido.

-Lo sé. Toma –le tendió un libro-. Abre por donde está el marcapáginas y lee.

Al mismo tiempo que le entregaba el grueso volumen Severus notó que Harry había empalidecido y que trataba de contener las nauseas valientemente. Sabía que por orgullo el gryffindor no iba a dejar que Draco lo viera en una posición tan humillante y que en ese momento esa cabecita estaba trabajando a plena potencia, buscando una manera de dejar la habitación sin parecer ansioso, _muy_ ansioso. Decidió que por esa vez iba a ayudarle (más que nada para que no manchara su bonita alfombra, que era bastante cara y bastante difícil de encontrar) así que se levantó y se dirigió a su almacén personal. Cogió lo que necesitaba y volvió a sentarse. Harry, sin hacer preguntas, aceptó el vial que Severus le tendía y lo tomó de un trago.

Draco, que había observado todo el intercambio sin hacer ningún comentario, volvió su atención al libro. Cuando terminó de leer lo cerró suavemente, lo posó sobre la mesa y tomó de nuevo su taza de té.

-Te diría "felicidades", pero sería de un tremendo mal gusto, padrino –comentó con suavidad, casi con indolencia- ¿Para cuándo el... "feliz acontecimiento"?

-Septiembre –acotó Severus y añadió alzando la ceja-. Nueve meses, Draco.

-Así que San Potter hizo honor a su nombre... –comenzó Draco y Harry volvió la cabeza lentamente para mirarle con una perfecta imitación de las miradas de superioridad del rubio- y tenía que ser santo en todos los sentidos. Virgen Potter –se burló.

-Al menos yo no voy tirándome a todo lo que tenga un agujero –espetó Harry casi perdiendo la paciencia. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser virgen? Severus simplemente alzó una ceja ante la contestación y decidió mantenerse al margen de la pelea verbal, disfrutándola. Harry era un novato en esas lides y Draco un experto, así que el moreno no tardaría en ser derrotado.

-Tsk, tsk, Potter –el menor de los slytherin desechó con asombrosa calma el ofensivo contraataque de Harry-. Ah, cómo se nota la buena crianza... ¿Los muggles –casi escupió la palabra- no te enseñaron que hay que respetar a tus superiores?

-¿Mis superiores? –el moreno casi se atragantó con esas dos simples palabras.

-La nobleza –le explicó Draco con un ademán, como si el gryffindor fuera un alumno muy estúpido.

-En lo que a mi respecta, un noble es simplemente un hombre que dice una cosa y piensa otra –replicó Harry acalorado.

-Pues no creo que te quejaras de las atenciones de este noble en Nochebuena... Lo disfrutaste, Lady Potter, y si no lo recuerdas es porque tu mente no pudo soportar el hecho de que te gustara –asestó con malicia Draco, sabiendo por lo que había leído que Harry no era capaz de acordarse de nada y que su comentario plantaría la semilla de la duda.

-Eso nunca –siseó y le dedicó una mirada asesina que Malfoy ignoró, permaneciendo inmutable-. Más bien al cont...

-Si no fueras tan ignorante, Potter –le interrumpió el rubio sin darle cuartel y Harry controló su furia con dificultad, conteniéndose de contestar con un infantil "eso me lo dices cuando me superes en Defensa"-, sabrías que esa poción, el "Hiperlibidum ad Pregnantum", era afrodisíaca y que es absolutamente –recalcó la palabra con desdén- imposible que no lo disfrutaras y que, de hecho, el único que podría pasarlo tan mal como para desear no recordar nada es él.

Severus observó a Harry expectante, deseoso de ver su estallido al saberse vencido, pero éste le decepcionó al permanecer en silencio, tomando su té tranquilamente. De repente se levantó, taza en mano, y avanzó hasta Draco, que lo observó con una media sonrisa de superioridad, arrellanado con elegancia en el sillón. El gryffindor se detuvo a su lado e, imprevisiblemente, vertió sobre la cabeza de su rubio ahijado el contenido de su taza, dejando a Draco boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Después posó delicadamente la pieza de porcelana china en la mesa y antes de que Draco reaccionara se internó en el dormitorio majestuosamente.

Harry 1, Slytherin 0. ¡Victoria para Harry!

-¿Es mi imaginación –articuló Draco con voz tensa al cabo de unos minutos cuando creyó que podría hablar sin perder las riendas de su autocontrol- o antes de levantarse le echó disimuladamente un hechizo a la taza de té para hacer que estuviera ardiendo?

-¿Si tú también lo viste cómo es que no te apartaste cuando te la vertió encima? –inquirió el profesor pasándole una toalla para que se secara.

-No creí que se atreviera... –el rubio inspiró profundamente a la vez que se secaba- ¿Qué vas a hacer con el crío?

-¿Cuál de los dos? –preguntó burlonamente Severus- ¿Potter o el bebé?

-Los dos –acotó el rubio.

-Aunque Potter hubiera querido abortar no le hubiera dejado. Ese niño es mío y pienso conservarlo –aseguró Severus con vehemencia.

-¿Piensas obligarle a que te entregue el bebé cuando lo tenga? Potter no te lo va a permitir.

-¿Qué¡No¡Por supuesto que no! La ley le obligó a casarse conmigo por matrimonio de almas y si no lo hubiera hecho le habría obligado yo, tenlo por seguro. No quiero que el niño sea un bastardo.

-¡Un momento¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¡Es Potter, por Merlín! –gritó Draco perdiendo los últimos jirones de su ya maltrecho autocontrol.

Severus iba a tratar de calmarlo cuando un estrépito en su dormitorio le hizo volverse bruscamente, perdiendo de vista a Draco. Cuando se giró en busca de su estupefacto ahijado se encontró con que éste había huido de la habitación y tuvo que salir tras él, haciendo nota mental de averiguar qué había sido ese ruido de un momento antes.

Teniendo en cuenta la naturaleza de la situación y de los participantes en ella, Severus podría haber jurado que las cosa habían ido bien y que ya no podían hundirse más en el fango (porque ya habían tocado fondo, claro está) si no fuera porque al rubio no se le ocurrió otra cosa que salir del shock en medio de la Sala Común de Slytherin con un grito de: "¡Severus¿cómo has podido dejar preñado a San Potter y haberte casado con él!". Y, definitivamente, la cosa no hubiera ido a mayores si no fuera porque todos los slytherin se hallaban allí en ese momento, con lo que el reducido grupo de personas que sabían el "secreto" aumentó en proporciones gigantescas.

Un Harry Potter ignorante de todo ello se estremecía a unos cuantos metros de allí, en el dormitorio de Severus, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Por qué entra alguien en Ravenclaw? Por su inteligencia, su intuición... Cierto¿no? Son capaces de atar cabos rápidamente donde otros se hacen un lío con la cuerdas. Y precisamente por ese detalle que los caracterizaba, a los ravenclaw no se les escapaba que un ambiente extraño reinaba en el Gran Comedor a la hora de la comida. Algo raro ocurría y las inteligentes águilas tenían varios indicios de que el origen de lo que estuviera pasando era Harry Potter.

Primero, el chico en cuestión parecía estar en guerra con los de su propia casa, o al menos parte de ella, porque no pronunciaba palabra y se limitaba a engullir con voracidad la montaña de indefinida comida (lo que había mezclado el gryffindor en ese plato, los ravenclaw no lo querían saber) que había colocado frente a él, haciéndolo con más ferocidad si algún león le hablaba, como si imaginara que lo que masticaba era alguna parte vital de la anatomía de sus desdichados compañeros. Si las miradas matarán, la mesa de Gryffindor sería ahora un campo de cadáveres.

Segundo, en la mesa Slytherin reinaba un absoluto silencio y, por las caras de sus ocupantes, pareciera que estuvieran en un velatorio, siendo el muerto (uno no muy querido a juzgar por las miradas que le dedicaban) "El-niño-que-engullía-como-un-cerdo". La nota más discordante la aportaba en joven Draco Malfoy que, en vez de exhibir su habitual elegancia y orgullo innato, parecía querer hundirse en su asiento y de paso hundir su cabeza en su sopa y ahogarse. Extrañamente, el único que parecía no notar el anormal comportamiento de las serpientes era Potter, que seguía concentrado en matar y rematar casi sádicamente, a juzgar por el "entusiasmo" con que lo hacía, el contenido de su plato.

Por último, pero no por ello menos importante, estaba el profesor Snape. A alguien poco observador le podía parecer que estaba como siempre, pero si uno se fijaba bien podía captar el brillo depredador que despedían sus ojos (en la por lo demás inexpresiva cara) al observar a "El-niño-que-seguía-tragando-como-un-cerdo". Parecía un lord de la guerra ideando estrategias de conquista. Pero¿qué podía querer conquistar el profesor en Harry Potter, al que odiaba hasta el infinito y más allá? Ni idea, pero definitivamente aquello era un reto para las águilas y no lo iban a dejar pasar.

Harry se arrellanó cómodamente en su asiento ignorando con éxito todo aquello a su alrededor con la obvia intención de no dejar que su temperamento explotara. Había salido victorioso aquella vez de su pequeña confrontación con Malfoy, pero sólo porque éste no sabía cuánto había dado en la diana con uno de los dardos que le había lanzado. _Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido aquella noche. _Debía saberlo y sólo había una manera de conseguirlo.

La comida estaba por terminar cuando varios profesores, entre los que se encontraba Snape, dejaron la mesa y salieron del Gran Comedor. Después de eso Dumbledore se puso en pie y se hizo el silencio.

-Queridos chicos y chicas, como sabéis las clases de esta mañana han sido suspendidas –comenzó-. Bien, he de comunicaros que las de la tarde y posiblemente las de mañana (eso se os comunicará en el desayuno de mañana) están suspendidas también –hubo vítores y Dumbledore los permitió durante un par de minutos antes de pedir silencio de nuevo-. También he de comunicaros que aquellos que tengáis permiso para ir a Hogsmeade los fines de semana podéis ir hoy y mañana si se cancelan las clases.

Cuando Harry dejó el comedor todavía seguían los vítores y exclamaciones de júbilo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Nev! –gritaba Harry mientras recorría rápidamente los pasillos del invernadero 3 (la Señora Sprout sólo les permitía a Neville y a él vagar a su antojo por los invernaderos, para el resto de los alumnos estaban cerrados salvo en clases).

-Estoy aquí –le dijo una voz a su derecha y Harry se dirigió a ella-. ¿Y bien¿Qué ha sido todo eso del desayuno?

-¿Versión corta o versión larga? –ofreció él.

-¿Esquematizada?

-Vale –inspiró profundamente y levantó el dedo índice-. Me dieron una variante de poción afrodisíaca –añadió el dedo corazón-, me acosté con Snape –añadió el dedo anular-, me dejó embarazado –añadió el meñique- y en profesorado en pleno me obligó a casarme con él en matrimonio de almas –bajó la mano.

-Muy… esquematizado –fue lo único que consiguió decir Neville.

-¿Verdad que sí? –le contestó con un dejo de ironía Harry.

-Me cuesta creer que lo permitieras –le dijo incrédulo.

Harry suspiró y le puso al corriente de todo, contándole todo lo ocurrido desde el día de Navidad hasta ese momento. No dejó ningún detalle. Se podía decir que en ese momento de su vida su mejor amigo era él, que el único en quien confiaba plenamente era Neville Longbottom. Mientras que unos le habían ignorado (según ellos ya había cumplido su cometido) y que otros lo habían agobiado cuando había "vuelto", Neville se había mantenido ahí ofreciéndole su amistad sin pedir nada a cambio, dándole sosiego cuando más lo necesitaba. Sólo había que decir al respecto que Harry pasaba casi tanto tiempo ahí en los invernaderos como en la biblioteca. No era como con Hermione y con Ron, para los que ser amigos significaba no tener secretos los unos con los otros, con él se hablaba de lo que quería y si no se deseaba tocar un tema se decía y no había problema. Se ayudaban en todo lo que podían pero respetaban la intimidad del otro. Así de simple.

-Así que dices que no recuerdas nada.

-No –suspiró Harry-. Por eso venía a verte: _tengo que saberlo_. Lo que pasa es que no sé si podría hacer daño al bebé tomar una poción para recordar. Estaba pensando en ello cuando me acorde de que tu tío era un medimago especializado en embarazos. ¿Sabes si entiende sobre embarazos masculinos?

-No sé, pero si quieres le podría hacer la pregunta ambiguamente, como queriendo saber si perjudica al embarazo en general.

-¡Sí! Gracias, Nev, casi me estoy volviendo loco intentando recordar. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó de repente, señalando el libro en manos de su amigo- No me suena que sea uno de los tuyos.

-No lo es, es de la biblioteca. Han traído una nueva planta del sureste asiático. Mira, es esta –se la señaló.

-¿Cuál es? –preguntó mirando el libro- ¿Qué propiedades tiene?

-No lo sé –Harry arqueó una ceja interrogante-. Aún no he conseguido averiguarlo. El libro de Herbología de las plantas de esa zona del mundo que he conseguido de la biblioteca (de hecho, el único que hay) no tiene dibujos o fotografías, así que no puedo saber cuál es por el aspecto que tiene. La Señora Sprout no quiere decírmelo… -hizo un mohín para luego reírse- ¡Y yo tampoco quiero que me lo diga! Será mucho más emocionante encontrarlo por mí mismo. Además, es muy buen entrenamiento –el chico quería ser un medimago especializado en Herbología-. Cuando sea herbomedimago tendré que investigar por mí mismo –Harry le sonrió cálidamente y Neville hizo lo propio-. ¿Has decidido ya qué vas a hacer?

-Aunque todo el mundo lo crea, yo no deseo ser auror. La única razón por la que durante un tiempo quise serlo era porque quería, no, _necesitaba_, esos conocimientos para poder derrotar a Voldemort¡nada más! La última vez que vi al Ministro me dijo: "¡Vas a ser una gran auror, hijo!", y yo no supe qué contestarle –hizo una mueca-. A parte de que no quiero ser auror, no tengo nada más claro.

-Hablando del Ministro¿de verdad vas a ir a la fiesta?

-¿Qué fiesta?

-Oh, Merlín, no te lo han dicho. Mi abuela me dijo que iban a dar una fiesta por la derrota del Lord Oscuro y que tú eras el homenajeado.

-¿Qué¡Eso es…!

-Espera, no me interrumpas, deja que termine. Me dijo que, por lo visto, habían querido celebrarla justo al día siguiente de su derrota pero que Dumbledore había intervenido y…

-Gracias a Merlín –le interrumpió Harry-. Perdona que te interrumpa, Nev, pero es que no hay ninguna¿me oyes, ninguna posibilidad de que yo vaya a una fiesta así.

-Mala suerte, amigo, la fiesta no se canceló, sólo se pospuso.

-¡Por todos los…!

-Habla con Dumbledore, Harry, y tranquilízate¿quieres? Tanta alteración no puede ser buena para el bebé.

-Tienes razón –comenzó a inspirar y expirar profundamente-. Como reza el dicho: "Las desgracias vienen juntas".

-Mmmm… Fatalista –Harry le sacó la lengua y ambos comenzaron el camino a la salida del invernadero-. ¿Vamos a Hogsmeade? Yo tengo que coger unas cosas.

-Yo también. Además, recuérdame que tenemos que pasar por esa tienda en la que vendían infusiones y… -se interrumpió y empezó a reír suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió Neville intrigado a la vez que salía del invernadero seguido por Harry y cerraba la puerta.

-Deberías haber visto su cara –compuso una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿La de Snape?

-No. Bueno, sí, esa también –se rió más fuerte-. Pero yo me refería a la de Malfoy cuando le eché el té hirviendo encima. No tenía precio.

-Me lo imagino –contestó el chico riéndose también.

-Créeme que no lo hacer. Eso fue irrepetible –los dos rompieron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Potter, Longbottom –sonó una voz profunda y amenazadora a sus espaldas haciendo que los chicos se atragantaran con la risa, empezando a toser, y enrojecieran por haber sido pillados en falta. Snape fijó su mirada penetrante en Neville hasta que éste se excusó precipitadamente, saliendo disparado de allí con una mirada de disculpa hacia Harry y después se dirigió hacia las mazmorras-. Potter, conmigo –le ordenó sin siquiera mirarle.

El gryffindor dudó pero después le siguió.

-Bien, Potter, es hora de que aclaremos unos puntos en cuanto a esta relación –dijo en cuanto entraron en sus habitaciones-. El primero es más que obvio: vivirá usted aquí y no en la Torre de Gryffindor –Harry no dijo nada al respecto porque eso ya lo había sabido desde un principio. No le gustaba pero ero era algo normal, después de todo estaban casados-. Sus cosas ya estarán aquí para la noche.

-¿Dónde dormiré?

-¿No es obvio? –contestó con sorna el mayor y Harry frunció el entrecejo- Donde durmió ayer.

-¿Con usted!

--Sí, conmigo, Potter –se acercó a él veloz y lo apresó entre sus brazos contra la pared-. ¿He de recordarle que ahora usted es mío completamente? –Harry enrojeció furiosamente y trató de salir del cerco pero fue inútil- ¿Lo niega? –no contestó y Severus le obligó a mirarle a los ojos- ¿Lo niega? –repitió con voz aterciopelada y peligrosa y Harry negó con renuencia- No le oigo –prosiguió Snape implacable.

-No –susurró Harry y Severus se retiró.

0-15, a favor de Snape.

-Prosigamos ahora que hemos aclarado el segundo punto en nuestra lista.

-¿Segundo?

-Sí, Potter¿tampoco sabe contar? –se burló Snape-. El primero era dónde iba a vivir y el segundo su… pertenencia –Severus pensaba que se Harry enrojecía más explotaría-. Prosigamos entonces. No hará nada que perjudique al bebé y…

-¡Eso es ridículo! –estalló Harry sin poder contenerse- ¡Yo no haría algo así!

--Entonces explíqueme qué hacía usted en el invernadero, donde más de la mitad de las plantas son potencial o efectivamente peligrosas, con un inútil como Longbottom.

-¡Neville no es ningún inútil! –rugió Harry furioso.

-Ah¿no? Pues juraría (¡pondría la mano en el fuego!) que más del 90 de los calderos que estallan en mi clase en todo el curso se los podría atribuir a Longbottom.

-¡Usted no sabe nada! –Severus arqueó una ceja- Neville sabe cuáles son y qué propiedades tienen cada una de las plantas de los más de siete invernaderos. Además¡sí sabe hacer pociones! –Snape estuvo a punto de intervenir con acritud pero Harry no se lo permitió- Lo que pasa es que usted lo aterroriza y además, tampoco se puede hacer una poción bien si cuando menos te lo esperas una de las serpientes de su casa tira ingredientes a tu caldero desde el otro lado de la clase.

-En cuanto a lo primero, Potter, no sirve de mucho que Longbottom sepa "cuáles son y qué propiedades tienen cada una de las plantas de los más de siete invernaderos" –repitió las palabras del moreno con ironía- si no sabe que usted está embarazado…

-Sí que lo sabe –le interrumpió Harry-. Se lo he dicho yo mismo todo cuando estaba en el invernadero.

-¿Todo? –inquirió Snape, atesorando en su mente el detalle de que probablemente Harry confiaba más en Longbottom que en Granger o en Weasley, y que pasaba más tiempo con él que con ningún otro compañero.

-Todo. Ya para su información, me he fijado en que de vuelta me ha traído por otro camino, evitando determinadas plantas. Neville sabe tanto o más que la Señora Sprout –añadió orgullosamente.

-Concedido lo de Herbología, Potter, pero lo de Pociones…

-¡Sí que sabe! –le interrumpió acalorado Harry- Él ha sido el que me ha estado preparando la poción antinausea desde Año Nuevo. Tome una muestra –fue a donde estaba su mochila y de ella sacó un vial- y compruebe si está bien hecha o no. ¡Si no fuera tan condenadamente favoritista se daría cuenta de que hay alumnos que de verdad tienen talento! Desde que lo vi en primer curso siempre he pensado que usted amaba las pociones, pero cada vez que por su odio a otras casas permite que los de la suya arruinen una poción me replanteo esa convicción. ¡A veces me pregunto si de verdad tiene algo de sentido común!

-Potter –siseó Snape peligrosamente volviendo a acorralarlo-. Está usted yendo demasiando lejos.

-O no lo suficiente –le retrucó él sin amedrentarse-. Todavía que quite puntos injustificadamente está mal¡pero no es nada en comparación con lo otro¿Qué hará el día en que de verdad ocurra una desgracia!

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta pero Severus siguió apretando a Harry contra la pared, manteniendo con él un duelo de miradas. La insistente llamada se repitió y Severus se tuvo que separar del chico, no sin antes darle un doloroso apretón en los brazos y dedicarle otra mirada amenazante. El gryffindor no se dejó amedrentar y le sostuvo desafiante la mirada, pero no pudo evitar un inaudible suspiro de alivio cuando el hombre se alejó de él.

15-15, empate.

-Dejará el equipo de Quidditch –prosiguió Severus cuando volvió, posando un paquete envuelto en la mesa de caoba, y Harry sólo asintió porque ya había decidido dejarlo él antes- y en mis clases se sentará en primera fila, emparejado con el Señor Malfoy.

--¿QUÉ¡ni hablar¿Por qué no con Hermione?

-Con el Sr. Malfoy, Potter, y no hay más que hablar. Nada de vagabundeos por las noches… -Harry se alegró de tener el mapa del merodeador (no era que tuviera ganas de salir por la noche… pero sólo por desafiar a ese bastardo sería capaz de hacerlo)- Aunque ahora dudo que pueda hacerlo teniendo yo a buen recaudo su capa de invisibilidad.

-¡Devuélvamela¡Es mía!

-Todo lo suyo es ahora mío, Potter, incluso usted.

15-30, a favor de Snape.

-Puedo asegurarle que se arrepentirá de romper las normas de este colegio, así que más le vale portarse bien. Si tengo que darle una azotaina se la daré.

-¡No se atreverá!

-Sí lo haré –terció.

-¡No tiene derecho!

-Ahí está el punto, Potter, sí lo tengo.

15-40, a favor de Snape.

-Espero buenas notas y más aún en Pociones, así que no se duerma en los laureles.

-Primero, yo ya no saco malas notas –Snape tuvo que reconocer que ahí tenía razón- excepto en su asignatura. ¡Y no es culpa mía que saque malas notas en Pociones y usted lo sabe! Segundo, sin tan poco le gusta¡no haberse casado conmigo! De hecho¡no haberme dejado en estado!

-¡No haber sido tan estúpido como para tomar el "Hiperlibidum ad Pregnantum", Potter!

15-50, juego para Snape.

-Mañana vendrá Alessia Pomfrey –pronunció el nombre con el entrecejo fruncido, casi con disgusto-. Procure contener su insolente lengua. Ella no sabrá nada de las "circunstancias" que propiciaron esta situación así que tendrá que fingir que estamos felizmente enamorados.

-¡Un momento! –gritó más que alterado al darse cuenta- ¡Usted ha dicho que YO tendré que fingir no que tendremos!

-Muy observador, Potter, no lo hubiera pensado de usted –le contestó con sarcasmo el mayor.

-¿Por qué sólo yo! –rugió el gryffindor.

-No lo hubiera creído posible, Potter, pero es usted más estúpido de lo que pensaba. Se espera que un chico joven y hormonal sea más efusivo en sus demostraciones de afecto cuando está enamorado, sobretodo si es gryffindor. Por otro lado, sería de lo más extraño que un adulto se comportara como un chiquillo con su primer amor, más aún si es slytherin (y más aún si ese slytherin adulto soy YO).

-¡No pienso hacer eso! –exclamó Harry con tal cara de asco que Snape estuvo tentado de borrársela… aunque no sabía si de un bofetón o de alguna otra manera.

-¿Prefiere que la prensa se entere temprano o tarde de todo esto, Sr. Harry Snape? -al ver la cara que puso el menor añadió con sorna- Ya me parecía a mí.

0-15, a favor de Snape. Aquello estaba siendo una masacre.

-A partir de ahora yo correré con todos sus gastos –siguió Severus.

-¡Ni hablar¡Tengo mi propio dinero¡El de mis padres! –protestó Harry.

-No tocaría el dinero de su padre por nada del mundo, Potter –siseó con desprecio.

-¡Y yo no tocaría el suyo aunque me fuera la vida en ello!

-Pues lo hará. A partir de ahora y hasta dentro de tres años, que será cuando vuelva a recuperar sus derechos civiles, económicos y demás, no tendrá acceso a su cámara en Gringotts, la llave la tendré yo. Si quiere dinero tendrá que pedírmelo.

0-30, a favor de Snape.

-Prosiguiendo con el tema del dinero…

-¿Quiere decir que usted… que tendré que explicarle en que gasto mi dinero?

-Exacto. Muy perspicaz, Sr. Potter –de nuevo el sarcasmo-. Y por su puesto, podré negarme a dárselo. Ah, otra cosa, no piense en engañarme porque después de comprarlo me lo tendrá que enseñar. Por supuesto, dentro de un tiempo, si se porta bien, le asignaré una paga semanal, pero ya veremos cómo evolucionan las cosas. Además, cuando sea así, si se porta mal podré retirársela, castigarle sin salir…

-¡No tiene dere...! –Harry se interrumpió sabiendo lo que Snape le iba a contestar y éste le miró como desafiándole a terminar la frase.

0-40, a favor de Snape.

-Hablando de castigos, sígame –tomó bruscamente su brazo y lo arrastró al dormitorio-. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalando los resto de un jarrón de la dinastía Ming que había sido obviamente lanzado contra la pared en un arrebato.

-Un accidente –le contestó Harry desafiante alzando el mentón.

-Bueno, pues ese "accidente" le acaba de costar su salida a Hogsmeade de hoy. Considérese castigado –Severus salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

0-50, juego, set y partido para Snape.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando Severus cerró la puerta sonrió satisfecho. Quizá había sido demasiado duro pero había conseguido lo que quería: demostrar a Harry quién era el dominante. El era un depredador, jamás sería la presa. Su plan constaba de dos fases y nada ni nadie le iba a impedir llevarlas a cabo.

Primero tendría que sofocar la rebeldía del muchacho sin abatir su espíritu. Al obligarlo a depender de él en todo sentido, le hacía tener que acudir a él y ver que, aunque lo dominaba jamás sería un tirano, que iba a ser justo. Aunque a primera vista no lo hubiera parecido en su conversación, todo o que le había exigido tenía su razón de ser (normalmente la seguridad de Harry y la de su hijo).

Segundo, tendría que convertir el odio y el muchacho que el muchacho sentía por él en cariño y deseo. Se podía decir que Harry estaba ávido de contacto, aunque dudaba que él mismo lo supiera. Tendría que aprovechar esa avidez y mimarle y convertir esa avidez en un deseo tan intenso que ya no pudiera negarlo. Ese deseo sería el primer paso hacia el cariño, si es que no iba acompañado de él para cuando llegara a la segunda fase.

Por lo pronto, acababa de castigar a Harry y después de esa conversación dudaba que se atreviera a desafiarlo… aunque nunca se sabía con alguien como Harry. Harry era como un ratón que se atreve a escupir a la serpiente a la cara aun cuando está a punto de ser devorado.

.-.-.-.-.

Harry y Neville paseaban por la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Llevaban ya un par de horas de compras (que habían encogido y guardado en sus bolsillos) y ya atardecía.

-Mmmm… Harry –dijo Neville de pronto, sacando la cabeza de su voluminoso ejemplar sobre plantas del sureste asiático que su amigo le había regalado apenas diez minutos antes-. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas dinero para comprar si dices que Snape no te ha dado nada?

-El primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade del curso saqué un montón de dinero para cambiarlo a dinero muggle. Hermione y Ron me distrajeron (ya ni recuerdo con qué) y se me olvidó cambiarlo. Lo tengo desde entonces-sonrió-. No pienso tocar ni un solo galeón de Snape si puedo evitarlo.

-Todavía te faltan tres años hasta que puedas tener acceso a tu cámara…

-Saqué un montón de dinero, Nev. Puede que no me llegue para los tres años, pero ya me buscaré la vida cuando se me acabe. Es cuestión de racionar. Piensa en lo humillante que sería que, por ejemplo, en Navidad tuviera que ir a pedirle dinero para comprarle un regalo a Ron, a Hermione… ¡ni hablar!

-Siempre puedes intentar arruinarle –se burló Neville.

-Cuando llegue el momento en que no me quede más remedio que utilizar su dinero lo intentaré –le siguió el juego riéndose-. Pero hasta entonces utilizaré sólo el mío. Quiero conservar la poca dignidad que me queda, gracias.

-Como Snape te pille, se te cae el pelo.

-Como si eso me importara. Además, te recuerdo que tampoco tendría que estar aquí, pero si ese bastardo cree que voy a someterme a él como un niñito bueno está muy equivocado. ¡Esto es la guerra! Y en la guerra todo vale.

-Mmmm… Harry- el chico se detuvo.

-Dime –contestó distraído el aludido, mirando un escaparate.

-¿No te importa que Snape se enfade contigo¿Qué te castigue? –le tembló la voz. Neville le tenía terror al profesor de pociones.

-Que. Le. Den.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Seguro.

-Mira al frente.

-Oh, mierda.

-Lo mismo digo, compañero.

-Parece enfadado.

-¿Tú crees?

-No hace falta ser irónico.

-Perdona.

-¿Crees que debería correr?

-¿No decías que no te importaba?

-Es que mira su cara.

-Da miedo.

-Lo sé.

-Harry, que viene.

-Oh, Merlín.

-¡CORRE!

Lanzando su legendario valor gryffindor al cubo de la basura, los dos chicos salieron corriendo calle abajo a toda velocidad. Eran más rápidos que Snape y éste además no pensaba perder su dignidad saliendo corriendo tras de ellos… al menos hasta que no hubiera nadie mirando, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en dejarlo atrás. Como los carruajes no volvían hasta dentro de dos horas más y ellos, por supuesto, no pensaban detenerse a esperar, siguieron corriendo por el camino hacia Hogwarts… para encontrarse, después de estar una hora corriendo sin parar, con que su profesor se había aparecido justo al final del camino y con que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con la ceja alzada y burlona frente a ellos.

Neville miró a Harry, Harry miró a Neville y ambos miraron a Snape, que, todavía en la misma posición, los miraba a ellos. Los leones soltaron un gemido extenuado y se dejaron caer al suelo, cosa que arrancó una madia sonrisa burlona a Snape. Harry juró por lo bajo, tratando de apaciguar su respiración.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-No lo podemos permitir –decía Pansy Parkinson cómodamente sentada en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común de Slytherin, en la que se hallaban reunidos todos los integrantes de esa casa-. ¿Pero le habéis visto?

-Lo sabemos, Pansy –le contestó Blaise Zabini, a su lado.

-Sólo hay una cosa que podamos hacer por el profesor Snape y todos lo sabéis –dijo Draco y hubo un asentimiento general.

-Pero se enfadará -intervino Jean Lestrange-. Después de todo, Potter es de su propiedad ahora. No podemos hacerlo así como así, por mucho que a nosotros Potter…

-Nos lo acabará agradeciendo porque se quitará el peso de encima –aseguró convencida Pansy-. Además, así se lava las manos. Lo haremos hoy –prosiguió-, pero tened en cuenta que no deben saber que fuimos nosotros. Ya sabéis cuál es el castigo.

-Por supuesto que sospecharán que fuimos nosotros –dijo Blaise-¡pero no tendrán pruebas!

-En cuanto a los culpables –intervino Draco separándose de la mesa sobre la que estaba apoyado y cruzando los brazos con determinación-, Severus me ha pedido que no intervengamos hasta que él haya acabado o nos dé permiso expreso para hacer algo concreto. Después de eso, si queda algo de ellos, serán todo nuestros.

Si alguien hubiera entrado en la Sala Común de Slytherin en ese momento hubiera salido corriendo despavorido. Una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de una serpiente da miedo, una sonrisa decididamente malévola en la cara de todas las serpientes…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry no pudo evitar removerse inquieto en su asiento. Había pasado más de una hora desde que Snape los había atrapado y mientras que a Neville ya le había asignado una detención (el pobre casi lora de miedo), Harry seguía sin saber cuál era su castigo. Sabía que Snape ya lo había decidido pero¿por qué no se lo decía? Si lo que quería era aprovechar la inquietud de la espera, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Lo observó sentado en el escritorio de la habitación contigua corrigiendo unos exámenes (algunos los terminaba con sospechosa rapidez) pero no pareció ni darse cuenta. Aprovecho para mirar con detenimiento la sala de estar, que era donde estaba él: sobria y elegante, pero también acogedora, al igual que el resto de las habitaciones. La cámara de "su esposo" estaba formada por cinco habitaciones más o menos grandes: dormitorio, baño, sala de estar, despacho y almacén. Todas ellas (o al menos la que había visto, es decir, todas menos el almacén) estaban decoradas y amuebladas con un estilo sencillo y austero que delataba el buen gusto de Snape (¿quién lo hubiera dicho?).

Volvió de nuevo su mirada al hombre y éste siguió ignorándole, cosa que consiguió fastidiar a Harry. ¡Condenado hombre! Era como un témpano de hielo… aunque el hielo podía quemar. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar cómo le había acorralado esa misma tarde.

-Profesor –habló por fin sin poder aguantar ni un sólo minuto más en silencio y Snape no levantó la cabeza siquiera-. ¡Profesor!

-¿Qué quiere, Potter? –preguntó en un tono entre seco y aburrido pero siguió sin mirarle.

-¿Y mis cosas? Usted dijo que las traerían y que las tendría para esta noche –su voz tenía un dejo de acusación y rebeldía que no pudo (ni quiso) ocultar.

Un toque en la puerta le ahorró la respuesta a Severus, que lo miró como diciendo "¿A qué espera? Abra" y Harry se levantó con renuencia para abrirla. Al otro lado de la misma estaba McGonagall.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Potter, profesor Snape.

-Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall –Harry oyó cómo Snape se levantaba y atravesaba la sala de estar para llegar a la puerta.

-¿Le suena por casualidad esto, Sr. Potter? –le preguntó entregándole un pedazo de tela medio chamuscada y Harry la examinó atentamente.

-¡Un momento¡Es un trozo de mi camisa¿Por qué está así¿Qué ha pasado? –a lo lejos oyó a Filch decir que habían conseguido apagar el fuego pero que éste se volvía a encender una y otra vez. Harry salió del trance en el que se había sumido y echó a correr en esa dirección ignorando los gritos a su espalda.

-¡Potter¡Vuelva aquí ahora mismo! –le oyó gritar a su Jefa de Casa y oyó sus pasos apresurados.

Siguió corriendo, dejó las mazmorras y atravesó el Hall en dirección a las grandes puertas de entrada al castillo, que era de donde venían los gritos. Las franqueó sin reducir su marcha pero tuvo que parar en seco ante la visión que le recibió: una hoguera hecha con toda su ropa. A un lado de ésta estaba su baúl y Harry se fijó que sólo habían quemado su ropa y todo su material escolar (plumas, frascos de tinta…) El resto, véase, fotos, el álbum que le regaló Hagrid, los libros, sus apuntes… seguían dentro del baúl. Todo lo quemado era recuperable (de hecho era bastante viejo), pero aun así se encontró gritando que lo apagaran.

-"Glacius" –pronunció con voz profunda Severus y el fuego se congeló.

-Me temo que no se apagará del todo hasta que se hayan quemado las ropas totalmente –dijo McGonagall y el gryffindor la miró consternado.

-Mañana irá usted con el Sr. Malfoy y algunos otros a comprarse ropa, Potter, peno por ahora le daré algo de la mía reducida –habló Severus.

-¿Por qué con Malfoy¿Por qué su ropa?

-Eso será su castigo, Potter… o al menos parte de él.

_Oh, genial._

En la guerra, como en el amor, todo vale.

---------------------------------------

¿Qué tal? Espero que os haya gustado. Como ya sabéis agradezco que me deis ideas. Espero no tardar tanto para la próxima actualización.

Muchas gracias a tof¡dos los que habéis dejaro R&R. Por desgracia, de nuevo no dispongo de tiempo para contestaros individualmente TT.TT. Espero poder hacerlo la próxima vez.

¡Dejad reviewssssssss, please!

Calais Alcarin

Miembro de la orden Severusiana


	5. NOTA DE LA AUTORA, leedlo por favor

Hola a todos/as.

Sé que esta vez me estoy retrasando más que con el capítulo cuatro pero todo tiene una explicación.

Todo este año he estado con una depresión que le estaba afectando a todos los campos de mi vida y no era capaz de hablar de ello con mis padres o con mis amigos. Por más que intentaba hacer las cosas no lo conseguía y eso incluye este capítulo cinco. Cuando lo empezaba a escribir siempre acababa derivando a algo oscuro y no cómico como debe ser este fic.

Ayer por fin conseguí sincerarme con mi familia y entre todos buscamos una solución. No digo que ya esté todo perfecto y que vuelva a ser la misma de siempre pero ha sido un gran paso. Me siento capaz de volver a sonreír sin que me parezca que es otra persona la que lo está haciendo y no yo, capaz de empezar a disfrutar de la comida, de una película o un libro. Capaz de volver a escribir cosas graciosas o interesantes como antes o de al menos ponerme a ello con ganas.

Por eso os pido un poco de paciencia, aunque sé que ya habéis tenido mucha.

Gracias a todos/as:

Calais Alcarin


End file.
